Blue Angel
by MellowDragon
Summary: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on earth, but instead of going straight to the Z fighters they take a little detour. Vegeta ends up discovering an island that is currently inhabited by a woman, an old man, and a turtle...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will warn you now the characters will most likely be out of character so if that bugs you stop reading now…if it doesn't bug you then by all means continue reading. So pretty much this is an alternate universe where Vegeta and Nappa split up once they arrive on earth making the Z fighters panic. Vegeta comes across a little island that Bulma is currently on. They meet and…well I can't spoil all the best stuff now can I…so just go ahead and read…and review…please…

For now this is a one-shot but if I receive enough reviews saying I should continue I will happily grant your wishes…as long as you grant my one wish…Please review and don't bitch at me saying the characters are OOC…I already said they were…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…I wish I was a wish granting dragon…cause I would own DBZ and there would be a lot more with Bulma and Vegeta's relationship…but seeing as I am a 16 year old girl…sigh…never gonna happen…

**Blue Angel **

They had one year.

One year to prepare and possibly one year to live.

The Z fighters trained and tried to prepare themselves for the oncoming attackers.

The attackers were known as saiyans.

Not too long ago a saiyan known as Raditz had arrived on earth and had tried to recruit Goku, who turned out to be Raditz's long lost brother. Of course Goku refused and it ultimately led to a battle that had cost Goku his life. They destroyed the evil saiyan who claimed that two even more powerful saiyans were on their way.

Thus, the warriors found themselves training and preparing for the inevitable battle.

Note the word "warriors".

"Sigh…all the boys are out working hard while I'm sitting here doing what? Absolutely NOTHING!" The blue haired girl ranted to her parents.

"It's all right dearie! I'm sure there's something you could do!" The girl's blonde haired, ditzy mother cheerfully told her daughter.

"You know she's right darling. Though I don't think you'd be much of a help during the actual battle." The patient lavender haired man said to his raging daughter.

"I know, I know…It's just…I feel so useless sometimes…" The now mellower girl told her understanding parents, before retiring to her room to think. She reached her room and sat on her bed. She stared out her window and up at the stars.

"Stupid monkey men…why do you have to come and try to ruin our lives…then again…you gave us Goku and I must thank you for that. Without Goku I'd still be some hopeless girl who had no true friends…but why do the other saiyans have to be so evil…sigh…" She lay down and tried to get some sleep and tried not to think about her uselessness.

One year came and went and before they knew it the saiyans were only a day away.

Bulma sat around the house wondering what she was going to do tomorrow.

"Well…I could just sit around the house and do nothing…" She quickly dismissed that idea.

"Hmm…well I could just go to the place that they are fighting and see what these saiyans look like…" She thought over this idea but eventually realized going there would mean an instant death for her so she decided against it.

"Umm…I could…ARG! I'll go to Roshi's island and see if what they are doing and I'll decide what I'll do there." Bulma was known for her short temper and her stubbornness. She stomped down to her father's lab and decided to pass some time working on some half finished project she started months before and lost interest in.

The next day came and everyone was antsy and not looking forward to this next battle. Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Piccolo, and Yamcha had gathered together in a deserted area and awaited the saiyan's arrival. Little did they know that the saiyans were smarter than to walk into an ambush when they were out numbered, even if they knew that they were easily stronger than these weakling earthlings were.

Meanwhile, Bulma had taken one of her hover jets and went to Roshi's house. She didn't care much for the perverted old man, but she didn't want to be left alone and she figured she would be rather safe here. Besides, Turtle was there and he usually could keep Roshi at bay for sometime and he was nice to talk to sometimes.

"So…Roshi…are the saiyans here yet?" Bulma asked the old man who was currently drooling over some fantasy of his. She slapped him and repeated her question.

"Hmm…no I don't think so…but I could tell you for sure if I can just…" he trailed off as he reached towards Bulma's breasts in hope of being able to touch them, but his plan was thwarted when she pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at him.

"Don't think about it old man!" She was glaring at him and he was about to reply when suddenly they felt the ground shake and the ocean around them was splashing around more violently than normal.

"They're here…"

They landed in some city and when they stepped out of their space pods and into the crater their impact had created, they saw what they figured to be earthlings staring down at them.

"Hey Vegeta! Why don't we welcome them?" Nappa asked his prince before effectively blowing up the surrounding city with no problems.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled at his comrade. "Knock it off!" His comrade barely flinched and looked at his prince.

"But…I was just saying hello…" He tried to reason with his stubborn and short tempered partner.

"Yes…I think they got your greeting, but tell me…what if you just destroyed one of the dragon balls? Hmm…What then?" Vegeta tried to stay calm and get his message through his thick skulled comrade.

"Oh yeah…then this whole trip would be wasted then…sorry Vegeta…I wasn't thinking…" Nappa never liked it when Vegeta got angry especially when his anger was directed towards him.

"You never think Nappa…so this is no different…Hmm…" Vegeta paused to look at his scouter to locate the strongest beings on Earth and saw they were all bunched together. "Well, well, well…looks like they are waiting for us Nappa. Why don't we search the rest of the planet before saying hello to the weaklings." Vegeta smirked at his comrade.

"Yeah! Let's not fall into their wishes and search around for a while…but we shouldn't destroy stuff right…?" Nappa asked hoping he didn't give the wrong answer and was relieved when he saw Vegeta nod in agreement.

"I'll go south and you can go north." Vegeta told Nappa before taking off to the south.

The Z fighters started to panic when they felt the two power levels split up and head in opposite directions.

"What are they doing!?" Yamcha asked in alarm.

"I..I don't know…The other saiyan, Raditz, immediately went to the strongest power level he found…but I have no idea what they are doing…" Piccolo said trying to figure out what these two were up to…

"Well…we don't have time to sit here and think…we should split up and try to stop these two!" Gohan said impatiently.

"Gohan's right…" Krillin said to the others trying not to show how much he was panicking.

"Right! Yamcha, Gohan and I will go after the one near the south, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu will go after the one in the north." Piccolo told them before flying off towards Vegeta. The others left shortly after Piccolo and hoped this wasn't the last time they would see each other…alive that is…

Vegeta was flying around and wasn't very happy.

"Damn it…why is there nothing to the south…" Just then he saw an island with a small house on it and his curiosity was peaked.

He flew towards the house and landed on the beach surrounding the building. He looked around before heading towards the door and putting his hand on the handle ready to open the door.

Bulma sat around Roshi's house wondering how the others would be faring in the battle. Suddenly she heard someone land on the beach outside and figured it was one of the Z fighters telling them the saiyans were old news. She heard whoever it was walk to the door and open it. She turned to say hello to whomever it was bearing the good news and froze.

He opened the door and looked at the three who had turned towards him and smirked. They all looked confused and scared. 'Looks like they weren't expecting me.' He took a closer look at the three.

'Hmm…one woman, and old man, and a turtle…all hiding in a shack.' He smirked again wondering how he should kill these three.

Bulma stared at the newcomer and instantly found his tail that was wrapped around his waist. She knew she should have been scared and she was.

"I never knew saiyans were so handsome…" She didn't realize she had said it out loud and she hadn't meant to say it at all…Hell…she knew she shouldn't have even been thinking it but…she had.

Vegeta stared at the blue haired woman in shock… 'What? She's only saying that to avoid capture! …But why is my heart thumping…?'

He shook his head in confusion and thought to himself 'Naturally…it's only natural…' He turned ready to leave this island and move on, when the blue haired girl stopped him.

"Wait!" She hurriedly said, yet again not thinking about what she was thinking and panicked when she saw he turned around and was waiting for her to talk. "Umm…umm…I…"

He didn't know why he stopped when she had asked him to but he didn't quite want to leave her presence yet…

When she started to stutter he grew impatient wondering what she had wanted to tell him.

"What is it woman!?" He yelled. He saw her flinch in fear and he felt…dare he say it…guilty…He didn't understand…why would he feel guilty for yelling at her when he could kill children and families with no guilt at all…

He sighed and motioned for her to follow him outside to the beach. He saw her hesitate and was about to turn and leave anyways when she moved towards him and followed him out to the beach and away from the old man and the turtle.

She had no idea what gave her the courage to follow the saiyan away from Roshi and Turtle. She knew that she had been dating Yamcha for a while and she shouldn't even feel anything but fear and hatred towards this man…but there was something about him that intrigued her…and technically she was single at the moment…

"What do you want woman?" He asked her once they were out of hearing distance of the other two.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Truthfully…I don't know…I would like to know your name though…" She looked into his eyes when she told him. She noticed his eyes were a deep onyx color, much like Goku's…but she thought this saiyan's eyes were more gorgeous than her friend's.

"Why should I tell you my name if I don't even know yours?" He answered looking into her eyes.

This woman was different from anyone else he had ever met. She wasn't too afraid of him anymore and she wasn't hurling insults in his face…she was beautiful…he shook his head to rid himself of the thought and looked at her once again.

"My name is Bulma…Bulma Briefs…and you are?" She looked at him with such intensity that he almost had to look away to keep himself from blushing.

He had no idea why he was almost blushing…but he wasn't going to let this girl get the best of him.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." For a moment he almost regretted that he was a saiyan and she was an earthling…but quickly banished that thought to the inner recesses of his mind.

'So his name is Vegeta…' She stared at the saiyan in front of her and figured since he was the prince he must be taken and she felt nothing but regret and jealousy…she knew that he was the enemy and shouldn't be falling in love with him…but she felt like it was too late to stop it from progressing.

"So…Vegeta…are you going to kill me?" She was curious for his answer…though she felt like she already knew the answer.

"NO!" They both jumped at the tone and suddenness of his answer. She blinked a few times trying to process what he had just implied.

He didn't know what had possessed him to say what he had, but it had just kinda popped out…though…he felt like it was true. He knew he was attracted to Bulma…but someone as beautiful as her had to be taken already…not like he wanted her or anything.

"Do you have a mate?"

"Do you have a wife?

They both were surprised when they said pretty much the exact same thing at the exact same time. They stared at each other before laughing.

"You first." Vegeta told Bulma. She nodded and his heart plummeted.

"No I don't…I think…Are mates people you spend the rest of your life with?" When he nodded she said "Okay then, no I don't." His heart started pounding again, this time with joy.

"And I, also, am single." Bulma smiled.

He frowned when he could notice his scouter was indicating that someone was coming towards them. They had about five minutes before they would arrive, but Vegeta wished he had more time with his Blue Angel. He smirked. 'Oh yes…she is mine now…no one else can have her.'

She watched as his attention was turned to the scouter on his face and assumed that her friends were on their way. Then she watched as he smirked while looking at her. She smiled back and stopped denying her feelings for the saiyan prince. She wanted him and she wanted no other woman to ever touch him.

The smile left her face when he walked towards her, he moved to her until they were almost touching.

"I'm guessing your friends are on their way here…we have about four minutes until they come…so I guess this meeting will have to end soon." He saw her frown and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

He felt her stiffen and was about to let go when suddenly she put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, laying her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his other arm around her and let his tail curl around her waist possessively. He then rested his head on top of her head and inhaled the scent that was distinctly hers. After about a minute he pulled back but kept his arms and tail around her and looked her in her eyes. He was always startled when he stared into her eyes, they were a bright blue and now showed no signs of fear.

He cupped her chin and pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers. When he tried to move back to gauge her reaction, she pulled his head to hers and kissed him back with much more fervor than their first kiss. Her eyes slipped shut and she let her feelings lead her onwards.

He was surprised that she responded with so much passion and enthusiasm. He allowed his eyes to shut and let his feelings guide him.

She jumped in surprise when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, but she eagerly allowed him entrance.

He felt her consent and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues battled each other trying to win the fight.

Eventually, when air once again became a necessity, they parted, panting and happy, but not at all completely fulfilled.

He could feel her friends were almost there and he needed to deal with them. He looked back at Bulma and smirked. This was not going to be the last time he saw her, that's for sure.

He turned ready to take off, when a soft hand grabbed his arm. He turned to look at it's owner and gave Bulma a confused look.

"Please don't kill anyone…" She looked sincere and he nodded. Once he nodded she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What!? That's all I get?" He said jokingly. She giggled and kissed him on his lips but quickly pulled back and once again giggled when she saw the pout on his face.

"You'll get more once this fighting problem is gone." She told him and the pout left his face and a more thoughtful look replaced it. Then the thoughtful look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a more playful look.

"Okay then…though I'll hold that to you." He raised one of his eyebrows and smirked suggestively, which caused Bulma to blush furiously.

"That's not what I meant Vegeta!" She about yelled at him, which caused him to chuckle and kiss her once more.

"I know…but it was worth a shot wasn't it?" He looked at her and smirked.

"I guess…" She rolled her eyes but laughed none the less.

He turned and flew towards the other fighters, but not without one last look at his blue angel.

He smirked to himself and thought 'I guess Earth isn't all that bad…'

* * *

A/N: Ahh…another one shot (maybe)…Well what did you think about it huh? I've read BV fics where they hook up on Namek and I've always liked those ones…though I haven't come across any where they meet the first time Vegeta comes to Earth…so I was playing one of my DBZ Budokai games (the third one to be exact) and I was playing Vegeta's story mode and I found some extra scenes where Vegeta goes to Roshi's island and encounters Bulma and she calls him handsome and BAM! A fanfiction was born.

Anyways…I wasn't sure if people would like this as much as I did so I did it as a one shot…but If I get enough requests saying I should continue on with this idea I will gladly oblige…Who says that I can't grant wishes? So review and say Yeah! Or Nay! For the continueation of this fic…if no one says yes or no…then meh…it's a one shot…though I would feel bad for poor Veggie and Bulma…they only shared a couple kisses…

Please Review and tell me what you think…is it possible for earthlings to grant a dragon's wish? …Probably not but still…please review…

~MellowDragon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say Wow! One day of being posted and already more reviews than all of my other one-shot…though I guess this is no longer a one-shot J Because so many wonderful reviewers said I should continue I used my magical dragon author powers (does such a thing exist?) to grant your wishes and continue on with this story. I'm sure our Veggie-chan and Bulma would thank you for wanting them to see each other again.

Anyways I still don't understand why we must put up disclaimers…but just to be safe…

I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters…I do own the cutest little 'Geta pin…anyways On to the Story!

* * *

Vegeta flew towards the oncoming warriors and realized they must have sent half of their fighters after Nappa.

"Damn it…I need to make sure Nappa doesn't kill any of them…" Normally Vegeta wouldn't care if Nappa killed people or not, but Bulma hadn't wanted any of her friends to be hurt or killed and he hadn't wanted to betray her trust. He thanked his saiyan god silently when he realized he still had his scouter on.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled into the scouter hoping to get Nappa's attention.

"V…Vegeta?! What's wrong?" Nappa hoped he hadn't done anything wrong to upset his short tempered Prince.

Little did he know that he had made one of the biggest mistakes.

Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin had made it to Nappa a lot sooner than the other three could make their way to Vegeta. Chiaotzu and died almost instantly after the fight started and Tien followed his best friend soon after. Nappa was about to finish off Krillin, when Vegeta had yelled to get his attention.

"Nothings wrong, but there should be three fighters on their way to you…" Vegeta started but was interrupted by Nappa.

"Oh yeah, I felt them coming and decided to wait for them…" Nappa said, not realizing that Vegeta hadn't wanted them dead.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT touch them! Understand Nappa?" Nappa froze… "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Nappa was stunned.

'Why didn't Vegeta want them dead? He never cares if I kill anyone…so why does he care now?' Nappa wondered to himself

"Uhh…yeah I understand Vegeta…but why?" Nappa said cautiously, not wanting to anger Vegeta anymore.

While the two saiyans were fighting over their scouters Krillin had taken off towards the others, hoping to get some backup. Thankfully the other three had stopped when Vegeta had, trying to figure out why exactly he had stopped. Krillin got there quickly and they all decided the Saiyan in the north was the greater threat and decided to try to take him out instead of the southern saiyan.

The two saiyans had been arguing back and forth. Vegeta was trying to get Nappa to understand that he was not to touch the others, but he wasn't going to explain why over the scouters in case Frieza happened to be listening, and Nappa was trying to get his prince to tell him why he didn't want to tell him…

This time allowed the four remaining Z fighters to arrive at where Nappa was and upon seeing Nappa was busy Yamcha decided to try to play the hero and snuck up behind Nappa.

Yamcha grabbed the Saiyans tail and Nappa's instincts kicked in. Nappa jammed his elbow into Yamcha's gut and turned around quickly, bringing his other arm around and hitting the weaker warrior's neck, breaking it instantly. The Z fighter fell to the earth and collapsed in a heap, no longer alive. Upon seeing the saiyan retaliate, Piccolo flew after the overgrown monkey and tried to blast the saiyan. Nappa deflected the blast and because of his instincts returned the blast, but missed and the ki blast went straight at Gohan who froze. Piccolo flew in front of Gohan and was hit by the blast, saving the young boy at the expense of his own life.

Nappa froze when he realized he had just disobeyed his superior's orders and killed four of the six fighters. 'Damn it…Vegeta's gonna kill me…'

Vegeta had turned off his communication feature on his scouter and figured out that the three fighters that had been coming after him had turned around and were going straight for Nappa. 'Shit! I hope Nappa won't touch any of them like I ordered him…knowing him he'll have already forgotten my orders…'

Vegeta flew towards his comrade and as he drew nearer his scouter only alerted him to two other fighters. Vegeta's heart started to race… 'No…he couldn't have already killed four of them…' Vegeta's fear and anger seemed to fuel him and he increased his speed and landed in front of Nappa who looked afraid.

Vegeta looked around and he found the four bodies, no doubt, of Bulma's friends. Vegeta turned his head to Nappa and inhaled deeply, more than ready to yell at his comrade's insubordination, when suddenly someone flew in from behind him and before Vegeta could even react, was hit squarely in his back.

He flew a few yards before recovering himself and turned towards his attacker.

He was taller than himself and his hair stood up in around five different directions. He recognized the hair and the facial features…but he was missing the scar.

'Hmm…it's not Bardock…so it must be…'

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked the other saiyan.

"Huh? No…I'm Goku…though Raditz had called me the same thing…so you must be one of the saiyans who have come to destroy us…but you had better believe me when I say I will not let you cause any more harm to my friends and family." Goku told the shorter of the two saiyans.

"I didn't touch any of your friends, my comrade over here didn't listen to my orders when I told him not to harm anyone. Believe me…he will pay for his insubordination…" Vegeta didn't get very far in trying to explain what had happened for Goku had seen his dead friends and was getting angered at this saiyan for lying. He was the stronger of the two and he knows that people will try to deceive their opponent in order to catch them off guard and kill them quickly. Goku wasn't buying it though.

Goku flies at Vegeta, who barely has enough time to raise his arms to block the incoming fist. He skids back a few feet and continues to dodge Goku's attacks. He didn't want to be blamed for any of Bulma's friend's deaths and lose her trust and possibly lose her as well. Vegeta occasionally throws in a couple of punches in order to keep Goku away from him, but the other saiyan doesn't seem to sense his reluctance to fight.

'Hmm…I can't really get in any hits with this guy…seems like I'll have to do the Kaio ken…'

Goku flies a couple meters away from Vegeta and starts to power up. Vegeta realizing Goku doesn't understand that he doesn't want to fight starts trying to figure out some way to get his point across.

Meanwhile…

Shortly after her mysterious saiyan had left her, Bulma decided she wanted to go after him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him…it was more like she didn't want him to leave earth and leave her. She jumped into her hover jet, started it up and headed in the direction that she had last seen Vegeta go. She flew her jet as fast as she could and looked for any clues on where he would be. After twenty or more minutes she saw what looked to be a very large man in a speedo and…Krillin! She landed her jet and jumped out.

"Hey Krillin! Gohan!" Bulma yelled to her friends as she ran towards them.

"Bulma stay back!" Krillin quickly yelled to her, worried about what Nappa would try to do to her if she got close enough.

Currently Nappa was sitting on a rock with his head in his hands, mumbling to himself about how Vegeta's gonna kill him, and how it's gonna be a very very painful death…

"Hey…have you two happened to see Vegeta?" At the sound of his prince's name, Nappa's head jerked up to look at the new girl. Krillin and Gohan looked at her confused…

"Umm…who's Vegeta?" Gohan asked as Bulma, for the first time since she got there, looked around at her surroundings.

She froze. Tien…Chiaotzu…Piccolo…Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the familiar orange gi that was her boyfriends…well currently ex-boyfriends…Yamcha…

'How could he? He said he wasn't going to kill anyone…he lied to me…' Her eyes filled with tears as she came to the conclusion that Vegeta had murdered her friends, even though he had promised that he wasn't going to hurt any of her friends. She shook her head and thought to herself, 'I shouldn't have trusted him…he was an evil saiyan, and always will be an evil saiyan…' Her mind went back to the passionate kiss they had shared not even an hour before. 'He didn't seem so evil then…sigh…I wish he wasn't our enemy and…I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him…'

"Hey…Bulma? Who is Vegeta?" Krillin's question brought her back from her thoughts.

"He's…He's the… other saiyan…" She responded quietly.

"Wait…how'd you know his name?" Krillin asked because he was very confused at the moment.

"I…it doesn't matter…did you or didn't you see him?" She about yelled at the short, bald, monk.

"Umm…yeah…Goku's fighting him right now…Bulma are you okay?" Krillin asked her worried.

The second he had said Vegeta was fighting Goku, her mind went blank.

'No…no… I can't lose him…he can't die…I have to go find them…'

She looked at Krillin with determination on her face.

"Where are they?" She asked him, seemingly back to normal, though she was far from normal. Her mind was telling her she should be rooting for Goku to destroy the enemy that had killed her friends and was threatening her homeplanet; but her heart was in turmoil…she wanted Vegeta to live and come back to her and tell her he didn't kill her friends.

"Where. Are. They?" Bulma said, obviously not in a mood to be argued with.

"Umm…well…they went that way…but wh…Bulma! What are you doing?!" Krillin yelled after her retreating form. He watched as she jumped into her hover jet and took off in the direction he had pointed.

"What's her problem?" Krillin asked himself before shrugging and turning back to Gohan who looked equally confused by their female friend's actions.

"Kaio…ken!" Goku powered up to Kaio ken and looked back at Vegeta who seemed to be deep in thought.

He rushes at the smaller saiyan and manages to grab him by his throat. He picked Vegeta up by his throat and glared at him.

"Why'd you kill my friends?" Goku's anger at losing his friends seemed to be controlling him right now, though he didn't know if he really could kill this saiyan…he was one of the last of his race…

"I…didn't…I…told you…it…was Nappa…" Vegeta said, trying to break free. Thanks to Goku's Kaio ken, Goku's strength was increased immensely for a short period of time.

Bulma flew in the direction Krillin had pointed, hoping she wasn't too late. She came across a rocky area and eventually finds Goku and Vegeta. She quickly lands her jet and jumps out and runs towards her best friend and her love…

"Goku!" Bulma yells out, hoping to startle him into letting Vegeta go.

She couldn't stand seeing Vegeta being chocked by her best friend…and her mind went on autopilot. She was glad when she saw Goku jump in surprise and drop Vegeta who fell to the ground. She paused in her running and slowed to a walk…not really sure if she should get too close to Vegeta. Earlier she hadn't minded his closeness…but now, she wasn't so sure…

Vegeta sat on the ground, trying to get air into his lungs again. His vision had started to go black, when Kakarot had unexpectedly dropped him…though he could have sworn he had heard a voice yell out shortly before he was dropped.

He managed to catch his breath and stood up. He looked over to Kakarot and was surprised to see Bulma standing not too far from Kakarot. His onyx eyes met her sapphire ones for a brief instant and time seemed to stop for a moment. He saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes before she looked away from him.

He never felt so hurt than the moment she looked away, he knew he had been responsible for the pain and betrayal she was feeling and he had never felt as guilty as he did then.

She met his eyes for a moment and she couldn't help the emotions she felt show on her face. She couldn't stand looking at him because she felt like crying.

Just like her emotions, she couldn't stop the tears that threatened to run down her face. She was so confused…who should she be mad at?

Vegeta for allegedly killing her friends…

Or Goku for hurting her love?

Even though she thought Vegeta had killed her friends…she couldn't deny that she was in love with him.

She no longer could hold back her tears and they started to slide down her beautiful face.

Both the males moved towards the distressed female, but Vegeta managed to make it to Bulma quicker and pulled her into an embrace. She placed her head against his chest, not wanting to think that he might be responsible for the deaths of her friends. He laid his head on hers in a hope to calm her down.

Goku stood there stunned.

'What gave him the idea that he could touch Bulma?!'

Goku moved towards Vegeta and grabbed his tail and pulled it away from his waist. Vegeta had let out a sort of pained yelp and turned his head to Goku, not letting go of the female in his arms.

When she heard the pained yelp Vegeta let out, Bulma turned her head up to look at Vegeta. He was looking at Goku and she learned why he had made such a pained expression. She knew that a saiyan's tail was their weakness, she had seen the effects it had on Goku when he was a kid.

"Goku! Please let him go…" Bulma pleaded to the usually kind hearted man.

"But…but Bulma! He killed Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Yamcha! Why would you want to help him?" Goku tried to reason to the blue-haired genius.

"Kakarot…I've already told you. I never touched the other fighters. I gave Nappa an order to leave them alone as well, but he didn't listen and HE killed them…they were already gone by the time I got there…" Vegeta tried to tell Goku again, hoping he would listen this time.

"But…why? Didn't you come here in order to destroy us? So why would you tell this Nappa guy NOT to kill us…it just doesn't make sense…" Goku tried to come up with a logical explanation to why Vegeta was not killing them, but couldn't.

"…Sigh…It's true that I came here in order to wipe out the population and make a wish on the dragon balls…but I guess fate had a different plan…" Vegeta paused to gauge the younger saiyans reaction and upon not receiving one he continued, "I decided that we weren't going to fall into your ambush and told Nappa to split up, he went north and I went south…I didn't find much towards the south but eventually I came across a…island with a house…"

"Roshi's house…" Goku whispered knowing what Vegeta was talking about.

"So…I decided to investigate and I found it inhabited by an old man, a turtle, and…" Vegeta paused to look down at Bulma who looked up at him silently urging him to continue. "…and a woman…Bulma…"

Vegeta looked at Goku and saw the surprise on his face and decided to finish his story, whether or not Goku believed him was unpredictable.

"…We talked for a little…and we…may have kissed…and I promised Bulma I wasn't going to kill any of her friends…and I didn't…as I said before Nappa killed them." Vegeta finished with a slight blush on his face.

Goku wasn't sure whether he should believe Vegeta or not…

"Bulma…?" Goku looked at her, she seemed almost…comfortable in Vegeta's arms. She looked at him, silently telling him she was listening. "Is what Vegeta said…true?"

"Yes…I think…I thought that he had killed our friends at first…but maybe he didn't…" She looked into Vegeta's eyes and when he nodded she just knew that he was telling the truth. She sighed in contentment and laid her head in the crook of Vegeta's neck.

"Oh…hey…" Goku awkwardly started "Piccolo's dead and so the dragon balls are gone…so…" Goku looked at Vegeta as if to ask him if they were safe from harm from both him and Nappa.

Vegeta nodded slightly. "I've really no need for the dragon balls anymore…though…" Vegeta paused to think, "There should be some on the planet Namek…if you need them to wish your friends back you could always travel there…"

"Namek?" Goku asked, for he had never heard of such a planet.

"Yes, Kakarot…the Namekian's homeplanet…" upon receiving another lost look he said, "Your green friends home."

Goku's face lit up in realization. "OH YEAH! So we can just travel there then…where is Namek?"

Vegeta paused to think… "My space pod probably has the coordinates so I can get them from there." Vegeta pointed out.

Bulma lifted her head off Vegeta's shoulder. "My father and I could build a space ship that we all could travel in!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! And maybe your mom can fill the fridge with lots of yummy food for our trip!" Goku said equally excited, when his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Geez Kakarot…is that all you think of…food?" Vegeta chuckled before his stomach growled twice as loud as Goku's.

Both Goku and Bulma started to laugh.

"Hey…seems like I'm not the only one." Goku laughed while looking at the blushing saiyan.

"Why don't you two come to my house and I'm sure my mom will cook something up for you two…and while we're at it we should go pick up Gohan and Krillin…wait…what are we going to do about the other saiyan?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Hmm…well I could send him back to…" Vegeta shook his head, "No…he'll have to stay here…I'll make sure he behaves otherwise he'll join the other saiyans…" Vegeta decided it was safer if Nappa stayed on Earth with him…if he sent him back to Frieza, then he might tell the evil tyrant where he is and Frieza wouldn't spare anyone's life.

Vegeta sighed…that was one thing he had managed to forget about since he arrived on earth.

He had no idea what he was going to do about Frieza…He wasn't strong enough to beat him…he no longer wanted immortality…he was at a complete loss for what to so with Frieza…

If he stayed on Earth too long Frieza was bound to show up…but there was no way he wanted to return to Frieza's ship…he sighed again and decided to not over think things for once and actually enjoy the little happiness that Bulma gave him.

He'd deal with his lizard problem later.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter complete… I kinda wanted to get another chapter out before I had to go on a ten day camping trip…without my laptop…so I won't be able to update for at least ten days…L I hope you enjoyed the second chapter for Blue Angel though J (Oh my Kami…I just learned my laptop makes these faces for me…kinda sad…they're so neat though…)

So it seemed I managed to grant your wishes for a continuation so I hope you continue to grant my only wish of you reading AND reviewing.

I'd like to thank the nine of you who took the minute or less to review and I hope to see even more reviewer names…Please…

~MellowDragon


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy that so many people like this story already…(it's already got more reviews than my thirty three chapter story). I hope that you will continue to read and review! I do warn people with Out of character problems that there is Ooc ness sometimes minor and sometime major…

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is the saiyan's language**

Bulma went to her hover jet and waited for the two saiyans to follow her. She got in and looked at Vegeta and Goku.

"Aren't you two going to come?" She asked when they didn't climb in with her.

"Nah…Hey Bulma I'll race you back!" Goku told his oldest friend excitedly.

"Are you kidding Goku? I'll beat you and Vegeta back…" She laughed, not really thinking she could.

"Hmph… you must be kidding. There's no way you could beat me woman." Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma stared at Vegeta in disbelief.

_Did he just call me woman?_

Goku took off laughing and yelled behind him "See you later Bulma!"

"HEY! Goku you cheater!" Bulma turned her jet on and took off after her friend. Vegeta took off shortly before her.

Bulma arrived where the others were and saw that Vegeta was there but there was no sign of Goku. She landed her hover jet and jumped out and ran over to Vegeta. She noticed he had a confused look on his face. She followed his gaze over to Gohan and Krillin…who were talking to Nappa…

"Gee thanks Vegeta…I needed a bath." They turned to see Goku who was dripping wet. Bulma smiled and giggled. She looked at Vegeta who had an amused look on his face.

"What'd you do Vegeta?" She asked him.

"Mr. Jerkface decided I needed to go into the lake for a swim…without me knowing what was going on." Goku pouted before brightening up with a smile.

They headed over to the other three who noticed them. They were glad to see them alive and unharmed.

Nappa sees Vegeta and panics. He's known Vegeta since the prince was born and he's learned how to tell most his emotions from his expressions.

Currently…Vegeta was pissed beyond belief…at him…

Vegeta raises his hand and points it at Nappa and readies a ki-blast. He shoots it at the larger saiyan who barely dodges. Before Nappa has a chance to regain his control, Vegeta rams into Nappa's chin, snapping his head back. Nappa staggers back a bit holding his throbbing chin.

Bulma stared in horror at her lover as he attacked his comrade. Goku looked on in wonder. Gohan and Krillin were utterly lost as to what was going on.

**"Nappa you idiot! I told you not to kill anyone, yet you killed four! What were you thinking?" **Vegeta yelled at Nappa in his native tongue.

**"I'm sorry Vegeta…two of them were already gone by the time you told me and one of them grabbed my tail and my instincts kicked in…"** Nappa tried to explain to his Prince.

**"I will not kill you IF you apologize to the earthlings AND help them travel to Namek and revive their friends…the ones YOU killed…"** Vegeta ordered Nappa more than he asked him.

The others looked on in wonder as the two aliens had switched to what they figured was the saiyan's language. Vegeta sounded furious and they were worried that Vegeta would try to kill the other saiyan.

**"But Vegeta…" **Nappa started but instantly thought better of it, **"…okay I will…"** Nappa gave in, not wanting to anger his prince any further.

They turned back to the onlookers who instantly tensed up.

"I am sincerely sorry about killing your friends and…" Nappa paused, not wanting to continue, but one look at his superior and he changed his mind, "…I will aid you in your journey to Namek in order to revive them…" Nappa finished with a sigh.

"Why would you want to help us revive the one's you killed?" Krillin asked confused.

"Truthfully I don't…but Vegeta does and I'll do anything to please my prince." Nappa cautiously explained, glancing over at said prince every once in a while.

"…Okay…but why would…Vegeta want to bring them back?" Krillin questioned again.

Nappa had to pause to think about that one…Why did Vegeta want to help these earthlings? Usually he killed all the inhabitants of a planet with out remorse and regret…so why is he suddenly concerned about these people?

"That's a good question…why do you want to bring back these earthlings Vegeta? You sure are being friendly with 'em…" Nappa asks his prince.

"I am NOT being friendly!... They…they look like saiyans…that's all…" Vegeta tried to convince the larger saiyan, but his slight blush seemed to tell a different story.

Nappa didn't buy Vegeta's lie for a second. He's never seen him blush like this before…

His eyes flickered to the blue-haired woman standing next to Vegeta…he noticed she looked almost…comfortable next to Vegeta…

Nappa may be called dumb sometimes…but he sure isn't an idiot.

His prince was in love.

…or at least attracted to this blue-haired girl.

Nappa turns his attention back to his prince and winks, which increases the red in Vegeta's cheeks. Smiling in satisfaction about his discovery, Nappa turns and starts to leave.

"W…where do you think your going Nappa!?" Vegeta yelled in embarrassment, knowing the big oaf had figured his real reason in wanting to help the earthlings.

"Oh…I don't know…somewhere where you and your "princess" can have some privacy." Nappa said slyly, causing Vegeta's blush to skyrocket to another level.

"She…She's not my princess you dumb oaf! You are to stay with me at all times so I can babysit you…understand!?" Vegeta yelled, trying to regain his composure.

"Sure I do. Where to my Prince?" Nappa said with a big grin on his face.

Vegeta looked over to Bulma as if to question her where they should go. Thankfully she understood him without him saying a single word.

"You can come and stay at my house while we prepare to go to Namek." Bulma said excitedly.

Both saiyans nodded in agreement to her statement

Bulma looks at Gohan and Krillin.

"You two want to come over for lunch?" Gohan nods happily.

"Ah…no thanks Bulma…I should go make sure…Roshi's alright and knows what's going on…" Krillin had wanted to go to Bulma's for lunch (her mom was an amazing cook) but with three saiyans and a half-saiyan…Krillin figured he valued his hand more than a meal.

Bulma smiles in understanding and wave's goodbye as the short bald fighter flies off. She turns to the other saiyans.

"You guys ready to go. I'm sure you're starving." As if on cue, all the saiyans stomach's agreed with her. She laughs and jumps into her jet.

"Anyone want a ride?" She asks the saiyans, knowing they'll turn her down. They all shake their head and she takes to the sky.

Even though Goku knows where Bulma lives, he decides to follow her instead of getting there first.

If there's one thing that almost scares him (other than when Chichi gets pissed at him) is being alone with Bulma's mom.

Sure she is a wonderful woman…it's just she's impossible to say no to. If she wants you to eat all her delicious sweets she made, then you'll do it (not like that's a bad thing). But then there are the times when she wants you to do weirder things (like try on some lingerie so she can see which one looks better)…and even if you don't want to do it…most likely…you will…

Not even ten minutes later they land outside of the Capsule Corp. compound.

"So…what do you two think?" Bulma asked the two saiyans about her home.

"…It's bigger than Frieza's spaceship…" Nappa said in wonder. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"It's almost like a castle…" Vegeta added.

"Oh! Bulma dear! You're back. How did everything go? Oh! Who is this devilishly handsome young man? He sure is a cutie." Mrs. Briefs had heard them land and came to greet them. Upon seeing Vegeta she started to bombard her daughter with questions and comments on the saiyan prince.

Vegeta stood there…horrified.

_"Who is this woman? …more important…What is her problem? Me…the Prince of all saiyans…cute?...she got the devil part right…but I am NOT cute…"_ Vegeta thought, thoroughly confused

"Mom!" Bulma yelled, causing the older woman to pause in her talking, "Give me some time to actually answer some of these questions…This is..." Bulma started, but her mom wasn't paying attention…in fact her attention went to something she thought was a lot more important.

Her daughter and this strange, new, and handsome young man…were holding hands.

Holding hands meant they liked each other.

Liking each other meant they might fall in love.

Falling in love meant getting married.

Getting married meant having kids.

Having kids meant she would become a grandmother.

Her becoming a grandmother meant spoiling the little babies.

Her face was lit up with a smile as she grabbed the young man's hand and about dragged him into the compound.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Bulma yelled at her mom, following the two into her house.

Goku, Gohan, and Nappa exchanged amused glances before following the other three inside…

Hopefully Mrs. Briefs' attention will remain on Vegeta for the rest of their stay.

Vegeta couldn't believe this woman had the audacity to touch him and pull him inside…true…he could have not allowed her to drag him inside…but he was reminded of someone…who? That was the fact he couldn't place his finger on…

He didn't dwell on it too long, for he was dragged into the living room. There he saw a short man with lavender hair and mustache, glasses, and some sort of small black creature sitting on his shoulder.

He gave the black creature a curious look for he had never seen anything like it…it looked so…weak. Then again…he knew better than to judge something's strength solely on their size.

Dr. Briefs looked up to the newcomers with interest.

"Who are these fine fellows Bulma?" Her dad asked her.

"This is Vegeta.." She said pointing to him, her dad nodded in acknowledgement, "…and this is Nappa." She told him, also pointing him as she introduced him.

"Boys…" She paused upon receiving two growls, she giggled before fixing her mistake, "Men…this is my father…and I'm sure you've met my mother." She said with amusement, while staring at Vegeta who in return scowled at her.

"Mom, Dad…do you mind if they stay here for a while? We have to travel to Namek, so I need to build a ship…and they don't have anywhere to stay." Bulma asked her parents, knowing they will most likely say yes…I mean, it's not like she's asking to keep two pet monkeys right?

"Of course dear! I'd love to get to know them better…and who knows I might have grandbabies in the future." Mrs. Briefs said with a suggestive giggle, causing her daughter and her two guests to blush.

Goku and Gohan had already managed to sneak off to the kitchen, not wanting to be the spotlight of Mrs. Briefs' attention.

After she got over her embarrassment, Bulma asked her father if he could help her design a ship that could get them to Namek.

"Sure thing sweetie…just where is Namek anyways?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter.

"Oh…right…Vegeta?" She looked over to the saiyan for help.

"Hang on…" He started to push buttons on his scouter, looking for the coordinates within its databanks, "SU83…9045XY" He said after finding the coordinates.

Both scientists looked appalled.

"SU83 9045XY?" Bulma asked, not sure she heard right. When Vegeta nodded she fell to her knees.

"There's no way we can make it to Namek…it'll take around…" She paused to calculate in her head, "it'll take over 4996 years to get there…" She shook her head unbelieving.

"…just how weak are your engines on this planet?" Vegeta asked the two scientists, in confusion.

"Our engines are some of the most powerful I've seen." Bulma said getting defensive.

"With our saiyan space pods it'll only take about three weeks." Vegeta told her. She looks up to him with surprise.

"Really?" She stands up with vigor and runs over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to tense nervously. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" She said, staring into his dark eyes.

Vegeta wasn't used to being touched like this, so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in response. So he put one hand on the small of her back and stared back at her deep blue eyes. He then leaned in towards her to capture her lips with his.

She closed her eyes awaiting his touch until she heard a cough. She opened her eyes and saw who had alerted them to his presence.

Her dad was still in the room.

Her face flushed red as she pulled away from Vegeta. He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk off and she turned towards him. He pulled her in close and gave her a quick kiss, before releasing her and leaving the room.

She stares after him with a blush on her face. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see her dad.

"Just be careful darling." He said to her, before heading to his lab.

She was left staring again as she processed what he had just said.

Did he accept Vegeta?

She smiled with fondness and followed Vegeta.

She found him in the kitchen. _No surprises there I guess_. She thought to herself before grabbing a plate of food for herself before all the saiyans ate all of it. She sits down next to Vegeta, who glances in her direction before returning his attention to his meal.

She starts to eat and begins to think about the future.

Not about their journey to Namek…no she was thinking about her future with Vegeta…

…If there was a future with him…

Her shoulders drooped at the thought that had invaded her thoughts.

Was there a future for her and Vegeta?

She wanted him in her life…but did he want her in his?

She shook her head and decided to worry about that later.

She finished her meal shortly before the saiyans finished theirs.

Once Vegeta finished his, he stood and motioned for Bulma to follow him. She stood and walked after him. They went outside and Vegeta pulled out some strange remote looking thing. She moved closer to him to try to see what it was. He pressed a button and put it away. She gave him a curious look until she heard a sound.

She watched as a space pod landed gently in front of them. She blinked twice before looking at Vegeta in fear.

_"He can't be leaving already! I…I think I love him…He can't leave." _Bulma thought with fear, before throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his neck. She felt him stiffen and then relax slightly. She felt his hand on her back and his other hand in her hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head in a hope to comfort her.

"Bulma…" She looked up into his face, "…I…thought that you'd be happy…" He started until she pushed him away, suddenly furious.

"You thought I'd be HAPPY!? Well you're wrong! I'm not happy one bit." Her sudden anger failed her and she fell into is arms sobbing. "Why are you leaving Vegeta?"

"…Leaving? Bulma…I'm not leaving…I thought you could use the engine of the pod for the new ship. I'm not going to leave you Bulma." He said, hoping that she would stop crying.

There were many things he hated. Among his list were Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui… he hated everyone who willingly followed Frieza…and he hated tears. They were a sign of weakness.

Thankfully his words had calmed the heiress, and he felt her snuggle into his embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes until she finally pulled away to investigate the space pod.

After a few minutes of searching the inside she looked to Vegeta.

"Where's the engine?" She hadn't been able the find anything that had resembled an engine, so she was hoping he knew where it was.

He walked to the back of the pod and opened a small hatch, revealing a small, engine like machine. She unscrewed the engine and pulled it out.

"Wow…it's really light and small…are you sure this will be fast enough?" She asked apprehensively.

"Of course. The planet Nappa and I were on was a lot farther than Namek, and we got here in a year." Vegeta reassured Bulma, who smiled and turned back to the small engine in her hand.

"Well…I should go help my dad with the blueprints for the new ship." Bulma told Vegeta, before kissing him and heading off to her lab.

This time Vegeta was the one left staring after her as she left him.

"When did I start developing feelings for this earthling?" He shook his head and went to where Nappa, Goku, and Gohan were currently.

Upon his arrival Goku waved to him with his signature dorky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Vegeta! Want to come train with us?" Goku asked him.

"Hey Prince Vegeta…did you know they can sense people's energy without a scouter." Nappa informed his prince impressed.

"What?" Vegeta looked to Goku to see if Nappa was indeed telling the truth. When Goku nodded an affirmative Vegeta demanded him to show them how. It was about time they lost their scouters in favor to not having to worry about Frieza listening in to their conversations.

Vegeta froze.

He had forgotten about Frieza's ability to eavesdrop on their conversations, so he quickly took off his scouter and checked to see if it was on.

Thankfully his was off.

Then he turned his attention to Nappa's scouter and was relieved to see it was also off.

So Frieza shouldn't know of their plans to go to Namek and find a way to destroy the tyrant once and for all.

Goku, Gohan, Nappa, and Vegeta trained while Bulma and her father worked on a ship that would house all five of them for about two months round trip.

Vegeta and Nappa soon learned how to sense ki, and all four saiyans grew stronger each passing day.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs finished the ship in a couple weeks and were glad to finally get a good night's sleep.

Before any of them knew it they were ready to leave for Namek.

"Ready for blast off!" Bulma yelled in joy as she and the others boarded the ship.

"You never cease to amaze me." Vegeta shook his head in amusement as he watched the girl who yesterday was more than ready to bite his head off for even talking to her…it was amazing how sleep can change a person.

"What's that supposed to mean 'Geta?" Bulma asked innocently, grabbing his arm playfully.

"…'Geta?" He questioned.

"Yeah! It's a nickname I thought of. Like it?" Bulma smiled at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes and prepared for take off.

They all strapped in and Bulma started the ship up and just like that…

They were off towards Namek.

They unstrapped their buckles and moved towards the center of the ship.

"So since we will be living on this ship for a while, we should split the rooms up." Bulma informed the other four.

"Yeah! I can share a room with Gohan. Nappa could probably have his own room and you and Vegeta could share a room." Goku said cheerfully.

"Goku…we have enough rooms for everyone to have their own room though." Bulma said…though she wouldn't mind sharing a room with Vegeta.

If she shared a room with Vegeta though…she didn't know where they would end up…

_I could lose my virginity…_

That one little voice in the back of her mind just had to point that fact out, causing her to blush. In order to keep them from noticing, she grabs her bags and moves to one of the rooms and shuts the door. She sets her bags down and sits on the bed.

"_Bulma you naughty girl…you shouldn't be thinking about that when you haven't even known the guy for a month."_

Though…the thought didn't seem all that bad. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was too soon to be thinking about having sex with Vegeta. They were on their way to Namek and they didn't need any sort of distractions right now.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. She stood and went over to the door, only to see Vegeta standing on the other side. She blinked once before standing aside to let him in and once he was in she shut the door behind him.

"Do you need something Vegeta?" She said, desperately trying to keep her previous thoughts away.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You left in a hurry so I figured something was wrong." In a translation from Vegeta-ese, Are you okay? I was worried about you.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, I just wanted to get to a good room before the others." She lied, she felt terrible lying to him…but what was she supposed to say?

He smirks at her before covering her lips with his own. She allows his tongue entrance as soon as it runs across her lower lip. Their tongues battle for dominance though in the end, she lets Vegeta win.

He eventually moves his kisses down to her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. A moan of pleasure escapes her mouth and he captures the moan with his mouth. After air once again becomes necessary, he moves away and stands. He smirks at her again, before leaving her to finish unpacking.

"This is going to be a fun trip I think." Bulma mused to herself.

A/N: Finally it's the end…well…of the chapter anyways…

I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much as the previous two…so I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think.

Also I'm not sure how far into the series I should go into…Should I stop after Frieza is killed? Should I continue on and see how much the Cell games is changed? Maybe I could go until after Buu is destroyed…GT maybe? I'm not sure…I put a poll on my profile page with these choices so maybe you could vote…If not I'll decide when to end it…(It'll probably be sooner than later though…)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I'm happy to see the views already nearing 1000…I'd love to see over fifty reviews…could you help grant this poor dragon's wish and review? No…okay…

Thanks again for reading and for the few of you who actually review.

~MellowDragon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter four already? Well, my poll has been inconclusive so far, since it is a three way tie between the Cell saga, Buu saga, and GT…I found it funny how no one wanted Blue Angel to end right after Frieza is killed (more work for me and more enjoyment for you). I would love it if you could vote on my poll which is on my profile page.

I've read other fanfics where the author uses the authors note to thank every reviewer by answering/replying to their review…but personally when I have to go through all the replies I find it annoying (no offence to the authors who do this though) so I try to reply via PM…but if you don't have an account or aren't logged in I can't thank you properly.

So I want to thank you for reviewing and reading.

"On to the story!"

On a ship, deep in space was a group of five. They were on route to Namek, home of the Namekians to revive their deceased friend. A week had passed since the five had left the Earth and one in particular suffering from a severe case of…space boredom.

_Ugh…I hate this…I want to land already…sigh…this trip would be better if a certain saiyan would stop IGNORING me…_

Bulma didn't have much to do on this long trip. The four fighters kept themselves busy by image training. They would spend all day…or night…sitting and training. To the blue-haired girl…they were ignoring her.

"Why must they do this all the time…I swear they are sitting around and being lazy all day…but apparently they are 'training'" the annoyed girl said with disgust.

"Sigh…I don't mind Goku, Gohan and Nappa ignoring me all day…but Vegeta…he has boyfriend duties he should be attending to…he hasn't kissed me since…since…" She paused to think… "…since the first day in space…it's been a week since then…"

She paused her pacing and started to think what she could do to fix this problem.

"I know…he wants to ignore me…so I'll ignore him." She smirked a very Vegeta like smirk and started to plan out her revenge. (Which wasn't very hard)

"Hmm…That was a cheap shot Vegeta…" Goku complained as he stretched, just finishing with image training for the day.

"Cheap shot? It was you who wasn't paying attention to your surroundings Kakarot…" Vegeta grunted as he too stretched.

"Goku." Goku simply said.

"…What?" Vegeta stood and looked at Goku in confusion.

"Please call me Goku, Vegeta…I don't like being called Kakarot…it's weird." Goku shivered to further prove his point.

"Your name in Kakarot, so I shall call you by your birth name, not your earthling name." Vegeta grunted again, before heading off to the kitchen, Nappa and Gohan in tow.

"That man is too stubborn for his own good…" Goku shook his head in amusement, "…he and Bulma are the perfect couple." Goku snickered before following the others.

When they walked into the kitchen, they noticed Bulma was already in there. Her face brightened up upon seeing them enter. She jumped up and ran towards them, her arms open ready for a hug.

Vegeta, on instinct, opened his arms ready to catch the oncoming woman.

She ran past him…

…and hugged…

…Nappa.

The larger saiyan took a step back in surprise and looked to Vegeta in shock. He had known the prince for his whole life and he had never seen the emotion that currently covered his face.

His prince was feeling betrayed and hurt.

Vegeta realized he must look silly with his arms open…and no one to hold in his arms…so he put his arms back to his side. He glanced towards his comrade and who he thought was his lover.

Bulma glanced over to Vegeta to see his reaction and instantly felt guilty. He was slumped over in despair and he headed to his room, not stopping to grab something to eat.

She pulled away from Nappa and started to head towards Vegeta before she was stopped by Goku.

"Hey Bulma…can you make something to eat…I'm starving." She couldn't say no to Goku so she cooked up enough to feed the saiyans and put a plate away for Vegeta before grabbing a plate for herself.

_"After I'm finished eating…I'll go talk to him…"_ She decided before devouring her meal.

She walked over to Vegeta's room, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After a couple moments Vegeta opened the door, she was about to ask if she could come in, but she noticed Nappa was already in his room and decided to come back later.

"What is it?" He yelled impatiently. She flinched, and his face softened.

"I…I put some food for you in the fridge…" She told him quickly before turning and running to her room.

He watched as she ran from in him in fear and he felt like crap. He turned to Nappa and signaled for him to leave. After Nappa left, Vegeta debated whether he should eat, then apologize…or apologize then eat…

He decided Bulma was way more important than food, so he headed for her room and knocked. She doesn't open the door so he knocks again…and again…

His patience only lasts so long so he opens the door himself and walks in, closing the door behind him.

She looks up in surprise when he sits on the bed next to her. She looks at him and tilts her head to the side slightly to look at him better.

"Why?" She was startled by the sudden noise.

"Why what?" She asked him, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Why did you hug Nappa earlier?" He shook his head and before she had the chance to respond he continued, "I'm…sorry about yelling at you earlier…" He glanced in her direction to see her reaction.

He had dropped his pride in order to apologize and he wasn't sure what he would do if she threw his apology back at his face. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him.

He felt as though he had been rejected his entire life. His father, his race, Frieza…

He couldn't stand the thought of Bulma rejecting him as well…

"It's okay…I'm sorry about earlier…It's just…" she paused and he nodded for her to continue…

She was about to continue when she remembered that she was supposed to be ignoring him. She suddenly crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Ah…you're ignoring me aren't you…" He got no response of course. He smirked.

_I know how to get her to talk…_

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his. He crushed his lips against hers, and even though she was supposed to be ignoring him, she started to kiss him back.

_Hmph…her resistance is already breaking_

She was just starting to really enjoy the kiss when he suddenly pulled away. She whined from the loss of contact and moves closer to him, trying to kiss him. He stays just out of her reach.

"You're not getting anymore until you tell me why you were hugging Nappa." She sticks her lower lip out and sighs.

"I just felt like you were ignoring me…" She closed her eyes and waited for him to laugh at her like Yamcha used to whenever she said something along those line. She opened her eyes when the laugh didn't come.

"I'm…I didn't mean to make you feel that way…I need to train in order to defend myself and you against the Namekians if they are a hostile race or if there happen to be any…other aliens there…" he explains to her and she nods understanding what he means.

He grabs her and pulls her against him and nuzzles his nose into her hair, relishing the distinct scent she emitted. She leaned into him, enjoying his closeness and the musky scent he gave off.

"Besides…we can always spend our nights together." Vegeta whispered into her ear.

She blushes furiously. _He wants…to…wants to have…_ She shakes her head trying to gain control of her fantasies…_ They don't have to be fantasies anymore…_ She bites her bottom lip once again trying to gain control of her body.

Vegeta notices Bulma's silence and looks down at her. He notices her blush and smirks. He then frowns…confused on why she was blushing.

"Bulma…why are you blushing?" He asks genuinely confused.

"Why…am I…blushing?" She repeated, wondering if she heard him right. He nods even more confused at her behavior. She starts to think about what she was going to say, but it only succeeded in making her blush even deeper.

He chuckles at her embarrassment and she hits his chest in frustration.

"…Pervert…" She muttered under her breath, but loud enough that Vegeta heard her.

If he wasn't confused before, now he was really confused. He gives her a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath and begins, "You said we would spend the nights together, meaning when everyone else went to bed…" her courage faltered momentarily, "…we would…have sex."

She almost laughed out loud, when his face comically pole vaulted. His eyes grew wide and his jaw about dropped and his face was covered in a deep red blush (which she noticed made him look very handsome).

"That's…not what I meant…I meant that once the others are done training we could spend the rest of the time…getting to know each other…or talking or…not that though…it's too soon for sex…we don't need any sort of distractions right now anyways…" He quickly explained.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments, sitting and staring at each other. Neither knowing what to say right then.

Bulma figured to break the silence and moves over to him, putting her arms around his neck. She feels him tense and right before she goes to move away, she feels him relax. He picks her up and puts her back against his chest. She rests her head on his shoulder and puts her hands on his, which are resting on her stomach lovingly. Neither of them says a word and they just sit there, relishing in each others warmth and closeness.

Bulma soon falls asleep in his arms, he rises and places her on her bed. He lies down next to her, not wanting to leave her tonight.

_I must be really lucky, for I somehow got the love of this beautiful woman…though…I don't deserve her love…but I'm not going to complain…_

He falls asleep, but he doesn't get any peaceful dreams.

*Vegeta's Dream*

Vegeta wakes up and looks around. He was no longer on the ship bound for Namek…no…he was home. He barely recognized where he was, but he knew he was on Planet Vegeta. He turns and sees his parents. They seem to be talking to him…yet he cannot hear a word being said. It was then he noticed he was a child of about 3. He looked up to his mother who was currently trying to tell him something…she seemed happy…he could only pick up a few words being said by reading her lips…

…something about a baby…and brother…and happy…

Suddenly the scenery changes and he's outside the infirmary. His father is holding him back for he is struggling to get to his mother who is currently in the infirmary room. It was a few months after the previous scene…what was it nine months…thirteen? He didn't remember…even though he couldn't hear his mother's screams of pain in his dream…it was one sound he never forgot. His father was trying to calm him with something he was saying…but again he couldn't hear anything.

Again the scene changes and he is pacing in the throne room ignoring his father who is trying to calm him…though like the previous two times…he can not hear anything. He remembers being furious with his father for letting them send his baby brother and mother away from the planet. This was one of the few times Vegeta had actually cried…his father had given up trying to talk to his son and left the heart-broken young saiyan alone…it was one of the few times Vegeta needed someone to be there to comfort him…and the 'someone' left him calling him a stubborn brat…soon after that his relationship with his father had fallen.

Vegeta was still in the throne room but it was about a year later and he is once again struggling in his father's grasp. This time though his father is handing over to a monster…Frieza. Frieza grasps his armor and pulls him over his shoulder turning and walking to the palace doors. Vegeta struggles trying to get out of the tyrant's grasp, but to no avail. He looks at his father who gives him a look of pity and despair. Vegeta gives his father one last look of betrayal, hurt, and hate, before the palace doors shut and Frieza takes the young four year old away from his home and brings him to hell.

Suddenly he is on Frieza's ship and is standing before the tyrant himself. Vegeta remembers Frieza telling him he was going to be treated as he deserved trying to be 'friendly'. Just like the rest of his dream, he could hear nothing at all. Suddenly Frieza's 'friendly' aura goes black and Frieza has a smile that kills children plastered on his face. Vegeta is now not much younger than he currently is and the room around him and Frieza disappears and is replaced by black. They seem to be floating in nowhere he turns back to Frieza who is right in front of him now.

"Don't grow any attachments Monkey Prince, or she'll end up like the rest of the one's you've loved." Frieza says, for now Vegeta can hear.

Frieza disappears and is replaced by Bulma. He runs towards her, wanting to hold her…but no matter how far or fast he runs she doesn't grow any closer. She turns to him and smiles lovingly at him and he manages to get a few feet away from her.

A hand rips through her chest and her once bright eyes grow dull. Though she is losing a lot of blood she manages to chock out "It's all your fault Vegeta." Before being dropped to the ground, motionless. He looks to her killer and it's none other than Frieza.

Frieza puts his three toed foot on Bulma's skull and crushes it with a sickening crack that almost makes Vegeta gag.

"Poor bitch…I just had to end her suffering."

Vegeta jerks awake, sweat covering his body. He hears a soft sigh and his head snaps to where he heard the noise.

He sees Bulma sleeping peacefully. He relaxes slightly seeing her so peaceful. Vegeta gets out of the bed without disturbing the other occupant and walks out to the cabin of the ship to think.

Vegeta sits there throughout the rest of the night (Since they are in space their night is when their body tells them when it would be bedtime on their planet).

Nappa is the first (not counting Vegeta) to awake and is surprised to see his prince already awake.

Nappa sits next to Vegeta who doesn't even glance in his direction.

"Vegeta…is there something wrong?" Nappa asks worried about his prince.

"…" Vegeta stays silent and doesn't even acknowledge the larger saiyan.

"…Was it another nightmare?" When Nappa asked that, Vegeta's eyes widened. "What happened this time…?" Nappa started but didn't get his answer since Bulma had walked in soon after Nappa had finished his question.

"Good morning." Bulma said cheerfully, though she was still half asleep.

"'Morning." Nappa greets back, while Vegeta nods in her direction.

Bulma notices the difference in Vegeta and goes over to hug him, in a way to comfort him somewhat. He leans into, inhaling her scent deeply, not wanting to ever forget her scent, the feeling of her lips, her soft loving touches, and her melodious voice…well…when she wasn't yelling…

She notices he seems happier so she stands to get food for her and her saiyans.

Vegeta stands to follow her, but is stopped by Nappa.

"Don't grow too attached to her Vegeta." Nappa said before following the blue haired woman into the kitchen.

Vegeta stood there in horror…Nappa had almost repeated the same message that Frieza gave him in his dream…Vegeta shook off his fear and followed the other two into the kitchen.

Nothing of interest happened form then on and before they knew it they were landing on Namek in a few hours. All of them are anxious for different reasons, but it soon turns to excitement as they land on the Namekians homeplanet.

"Hey this is soo cool!" Goku was the first to exit the ship and took in his surroundings in wonder.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get home and tell mom how amazing this place is!" Gohan shared his father's excitement about the new planet.

Bulma was looking around looking at the trees and she noticed Namek had multiple suns.

"Are you going to frolic like an idiot like Kakarot and his brat?" Vegeta asked Bulma in amusement. To him, this was just another planet since he had traveled to many planets before.

"Only if you will." Bulma joked to her usually grumpy boyfriend, who smirked at her.

"Over my dead body." Vegeta chuckled as she started laughing.

"Hey, that's a pretty high power level. Maybe that's the Namekian leader…" Goku said noticing a very high power level.

Both Vegeta and Nappa searched for the highest power level on the planet, they found it and since they were new to sensing ki they didn't recognize who's energy signal this was…

"Hey! Four of the dragon balls are grouped up…looking for them should be really easy then!" Bulma said looking at her dragon radar.

"The power level is…it's…" Both Vegeta and Nappa look at each other, both of them starting to pale. The others stared in confusion and fear…these were two of the strongest men they had ever met…and both looked spooked.

"It can't be…" Nappa stuttered

Vegeta nodded with regret and despair…

"Frieza."

A/N: Ugh…five hours straight of typing this chapter…I told Blacrose Dust that I'd have this chapter out Tuesday and I managed to keep my promise. I'll have to start on the summary/brainstorm for the next chapter…

Please if you can vote on how far I should go on my poll, it should show up on my profile if not PM me and I'll fix it.

If you can spare a minute or two…I'd love to know what you thought of chapter four…

I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer at the top of the chapter and I don't feel like scrolling up to the top…so please don't sue me for writing a story solely for your entertainment.

~MellowDragon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well with my results so far with my poll Blue Angel will be going up to the Buu saga…meaning I'm probably in this one for the long run. And as long as I receive reviews I'll make sure to update as soon as possible though I'll be starting school in less than a week, so I don't know how that'll affect my updating…I promise to at the very least update a chapter a month (more if possible).

I don't know if you guys are expecting a lemon within this story and I'm not so sure I'm going to put one in since I've never written one and the poor quality of it would probably effect the quality of the story and I don't really want to increase the rating so…I guess if you really want one you could PM me and I'll see what I could do.

* * *

Last time on Blue Angel. Goku, Gohan, Nappa, Bulma, and Vegeta arrived on Namek and learned that they weren't the only ones after the Dragonballs. Apparently Frieza's got his eye on the magical items. What will our lovable gang do now?

"Why would Frieza be on Namek Vegeta?" Nappa asked his prince, hoping Vegeta would know.

"I…I don't know Nappa…unless he managed to learn about the Dragon balls…then…" Vegeta sighed in frustration.

"Umm…Vegeta…who is this Frieza guy? He must be bad if you two are freaking out…" Goku asked confused.

"Of course he's bad Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at the younger saiyan.

"Frieza is our so called 'master' and is far out of even Vegeta's league…" Nappa explains quieter than his prince.

"Well…why is he here then?" Gohan asked the large saiyan.

"We…don't know kid…" Nappa shakes his head regretfully.

"Wait…Frieza must have overheard about the dragon balls when Raditz went to earth…and he either must have overheard us saying they must have dragon balls on Namek or figured that part out himself…" Vegeta shook his head in almost disbelief.

"But…you said your scouters were off…how could he have overheard?" Bulma asked them, not so sure.

"Frieza's got his ways…" Vegeta said while Nappa nodded his head in agreement.

Goku looks at the two saiyans, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Well…could we just gang up on Frieza?" Goku suggested.

Vegeta gave a disbelieving snort as if he was surprised that Goku would even suggest something so stupid.

"No…not even an entire planet filled with some of the universes strongest fighters could even harm Frieza…" Nappa told him solemnly.

"I…think for now it's best for Frieza to think Nappa and I still work for him." Nappa looked at his prince in surprise as Bulma let out a heartbroken yelp of surprise.

"NO! You…you can't do that Vegeta! What if he tries to kill you?" Bulma tried to reason with him, not wanting to lose him so soon after losing Yamcha as well.

"We have to…and besides…Frieza wouldn't want to lose his pet monkey yet…so I doubt he'll kill me." Vegeta told his girl.

"Fine! If you want to risk your life for no reason then FINE! I thought you were smart…but apparently you are…are…" Bulma started out strong but as she got farther her strength failed her and she collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Sigh…Bulma…" Vegeta moved towards the sobbing girl who scooted away from him.

"Just go to your master like the trained dog you are." She snapped at him.

"Fine. If you're going to act like a brat then I'll go to him…care to call me another animal before I go?" Vegeta snapped back coldly.

Bulma just sat there hunched over and sobbing into her hands that were covering her face.

"Come on Nappa." Vegeta looked over to Goku. "We don't know these Earthlings…never seen them before." They all looked at him in surprise until they realized it was just a ruse to fool Frieza .

"Never seen you either Vegeta." Goku told Vegeta who sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's go Nappa." Vegeta ordered the older saiyan before taking off in Frieza's direction.

"Please be careful Vegeta…" Bulma whispered so quietly no one else heard her.

"Well…let's start searching for the Dragon balls." Bulma said as cheerfully as she could as she got to her feet.

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Bulma took out her dragon radar and turned it on.

"Hey you two look at this…" She said while pointing at the radar.

"There's three dragon balls in one place…do you suppose those are Frieza's?" Gohan asked his father and Bulma. Bulma nodded.

"Well…here's one that's not too far from where we are. Let's go got that one." Bulma said while heading off in the direction of the nearest Namekian village.

"Onward we go!" Goku cheered loudly and took off with his oldest friend, with Gohan not too far behind.

"There's no one here…" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Hello?!" Goku yelled out, forgetting to check if there are any energy signals nearby.

"Well…thanks to you Goku…everyone on Namek knows where we are…let's hope that Namekians are friendly." Goku flinched at Bulma's statement.

"Oh…right." Goku said as he rubbed his head and put on the friendliest grin he could muster.

A small Namekian child ran towards the group and looked up at them.

"Are you with Frieza?" The small child questioned them.

"No, we aren't."

The rest of the Namekian villagers came out of hiding and gazed at the aliens before them. An older looking Namekian comes out of the crowd to stand in front of the three.

"What are you three doing here?" The elder Namek asked them.

"We're searching for the Dragon balls in order to revive our friends that were killed by a saiyan." Goku explained to the Piccolo look alike.

"How do you know about the dragon balls?" He gave them a questioning look.

After Goku explained about Kami and Piccolo and how they had arrived on Earth many years ago, the elder Namek gave them the dragon ball.

"Wow…it's so big compared to the earth dragon balls." Bulma admired the large orange orb.

"Yeah! So is their Dragon going to be twice as big then?" Goku wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Anyways…the next dragon ball is about…three miles that way." She said, pointing in the direction of the next Dragon ball.

"Well then let's go!" Goku said taking off towards the next dragon ball.

_"I hope Vegeta's okay…"_ Bulma thought to herself growing gloomy as she pictured her saiyan prince being ripped apart by a twenty foot monster.

"So…do you think that Frieza's going to be mad that we're here?" Nappa questioned Vegeta.

"Who knows…Frieza's always unpredictable…" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, at the thought of seeing Frieza soon.

They arrive at a Namekian village where Frieza is "talking" to the elder of the village. As they land Frieza's, Zarbon's and Dodoria's attention is drawn to the two saiyans. The Namekian children cower as the two land.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the dumb monkey and his equally dumb monkey prince." Zarbon taunts them who scowl at the green skinned man.

"Now Zarbon, we don't want to scare them away." Frieza scolds his right hand man, to the surprise of Vegeta, Nappa and Zarbon himself.

"We…don't?" Zarbon questions his master in surprise.

"No, we may need their help finding the Dragon Balls. Thanks to these Namekians, we don't have any scouters." Frieza tells Zarbon.

Both Vegeta and Nappa flinched when he mentioned the dragon balls.

"Now…why did you two go to Earth without my permission?" Frieza asked the two guilty saiyans.

"Raditz had gone to Earth against my orders in order to retrieve his brother, where he instead learned about the dragon balls and he died before we learned enough about them. So we decided to travel to Earth ourselves to learn about them more so we could inform you about them, Lord Frieza." Vegeta lies to the lizard man rather easily.

"Well…okay, I'll look over this for now…but in order to prove your loyalty…" Frieza looked over at the cowering Namekians, "…you must kill these Namekian pests."

While Zarbon was taunting the saiyans, Goku, Gohan and Bulma had been passing by the Namekian village that Frieza was in. Bulma's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had headed off towards the village against the surprised cries of Goku and Gohan. She had to make sure that Vegeta was alright, then she would go after the other dragon ball.

She gasped out loud when Frieza ordered Vegeta and Nappa to kill the Namekians.

_"He…isn't…going to…is he?"_ She wondered to herself, hoping that he had changed.

"But master Frieza…" Vegeta started trying to keep Frieza on his good side. "…the Namekian on Earth told us that only certain Namekians know how to actually summon the dragon…so if we kill them, one of the **very few** could die here and we might never be able to summon the dragon." Vegeta told the tyrant as if it were the truth.

"But…all the nameki…" One of the Namekian fighters started to correct Vegeta, but was silenced by two glares, one from Nappa and the other from the village elder.

"Okay then… Zarbon, Dodoria! You two are in charge of finding the last two dragon balls. I'll be in my ship with my five. Vegeta…Nappa…do be good monkeys and listen to Zarbon and Dodoria." Frieza said before flying off towards his ship.

"Dodoria, you can go south while the two monkeys take the north and east. I'll take the west. Oh! And you two worthless monkeys… if you find a Namekian's village, come find one of us and we'll deal with the locals. Don't want Frieza's favorite pets to get hurt." Zarbon snickered and flew off towards the west.

Dodoria took off shortly after his green skinned friend, which left Nappa and Vegeta.

They sensed the earthling's energy signals and flew over to them.

"Hey you two!" Goku exclaimed happily as the two saiyans landed.

All he got in return was an unhappy grunt from both of them.

"So who were they exactly?" Goku asked the two, partially oblivious to the pissed of aura that they were emanating.

"Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. Our 'master', 'Mr.-I'm-so-pretty', and the rejected piece of bubble gum." Nappa said with a snort.

Meanwhile Bulma had moved over to Vegeta almost cautiously, before she gained her courage back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. It was an unspoken apology, which he accepted by wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on the small of her back.

"I was so glad that you spared those Namekian's lives." She whispered into his neck. He grunts, and she realizes she'll have to teach him some people skills once they return to Earth.

"Nappa!" Vegeta barks at his comrade, who flinches at the unexpected noise. "You are to stay here with the earthling while I take care of our…pink problem." Vegeta orders the bald saiyan with a smirk. Nappa nods as Vegeta pulls away from Bulma, who looks at him almost pleading him to stay with her.

"Be careful Vegeta." Nappa asks his young prince.

Vegeta grunts in response and takes off to the south after Dodoria.

"Is Mr. Vegeta going to be okay Mr. Nappa?" The young Gohan asks the large man.

Nappa shakes his head and sighs, "I don't know kid…I just don't know…"

Bulma feels her heart begin to pound. _"Oh Vegeta…why do you keep risking your life like this?"_ Bulma shuts her eyes and prays to Kami that he'll come back to her safely.

It doesn't take Vegeta long to catch up with Dodoria.

"Wha…Vegeta!? What are you doing here? Have you found a Namekian village?" Dodoria questioned Vegeta, while he slowed down to look at the prince.

"No, I haven't…but I have found a fool that's going to die at my hands." Vegeta maliciously says while grinning evilly.

"WHAT!?" Dodoria exclaims, "L…Lord Frieza…won't like to hear that…you are betraying him Ve…geta…" Dodoria tried to frighten the saiyan to no avail.

"Hmph…Like I care what that lizard likes." Vegeta snorts. "Ready yourself you pink lump!" Vegeta yells before flying at the pink alien and punching his across his face.

Dodoria stumbles back a few paces before regaining control, he tries to drop into his battle stance but is intercepted by a kick to the gut from Vegeta. He doubles over in pain and is rewarded with a hit on his back, knocking him to the ground face first. He tried to stand but Vegeta drove him back to the ground. Vegeta grabbed Dodoria's arms and held them behind his back causing the pink man immense pain.

"Wait! Vegeta…please…don't kill me! I've never really liked Frieza…we…we could join up and fight Frieza together…we could defeat Frieza together…" Dodoria begged disgracefully.

Vegeta tightened his grip on the pathetic alien beneath him, "If it were that easy…then he wouldn't be Frieza." Vegeta stated coldly before tightening his grip even further.

"Ahh! Please Vegeta! I… I could tell you what really happened to your home planet." Dodoria decided to try another tactic.

Vegeta's grip loosened slightly and Dodoria took that as an incentive to continue.

"If…if you let me go…I'll tell you what really happened to Planet Vegeta." Dodoria bartered with the saiyan prince.

Vegeta thought about it for a minute and released him. Dodoria, once free, stumbled forward a few feet before turning towards Vegeta.

"It wasn't really a meteor that destroyed your precious planet like Frieza told you. Nope…it was Frieza. He was the one that destroyed your planet like it was an annoying fly." Dodoria scowled when Vegeta's expression didn't change to shock, surprise, or even pain.

"Well…since I withheld my part of the deal then…I'll be going now." Dodoria said, turning to fly off.

"Oh no, you're not Dodoria." Vegeta chuckled darkly, causing Dodoria to turn to him in surprise. "You'll see Frieza again…once he joins you in hell." Vegeta looked up to the pink monster that was breathing heavily thanks to his fear.

Dodoria couldn't mistake the look Vegeta had in his eye. He had it himself many times…it was the same look he had when he was about to partake in a murder…but this time the roles were reversed…he was the one going to be murdered.

Dodoria allowed his fear to overtake him and he flew off blindly, trying desperately to get away from the homicidal saiyan.

He didn't get very far before Vegeta powered up and shot a very powerful ki-blast at the retreating alien. Dodoria was dead before Vegeta had the chance to return his power to normal.

"Hmph…one down…two to go." Vegeta said to himself before sensing his second victim's energy signal and taking off in his direction.

It takes a little longer for Vegeta to reach the second man, but he receives the same reaction from him as he caught up to him.

"V…Vegeta! What are you doing? Have you found a village yet?" Zarbon asked the saiyan.

"Nope…just someone I'm going to kill." Vegeta said with a smirk, exposing his sharp canines.

"WHAT!? How dare you…you insolent monkey." Zarbon glared at the still smirking saiyan.

"Insolent monkey? How original…" Vegeta snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"How…how dare you! I'll teach you to mock me." Zarbon said through his gritted teeth.

"Well then…teach me already." Vegeta taunted the green skinned man with a smirk.

"Grr…You're going to regret ever messing with me Vegeta." Zarbon yelled at the cocky saiyan.

Zarbon rushed forward to hit Vegeta, who disappeared and reappeared not too far away. Zarbon turned to him and shot a ki blast at him. Vegeta easily dodged the blast and rushed towards Zarbon. Flurries of punches were thrown, each of them were hit multiple times, but it was Zarbon who was taking the bulk of the hits. They jumped back and wiped the blood from their faces.

"I guess Earth taught you more than you told Frieza." Zarbon said to the smirking saiyan.

"I guess it did." Vegeta chuckled, causing Zarbon to glare at him.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Beauty is only skin deep." Zarbon asked Vegeta.

Vegeta just looked at him uninterested.

"Right now, you're only seeing the beauty, I can't believe that I have to do this..." Zarbon sighed.

Vegeta watched as Zarbon started to power up, his eyes widened slightly when Zarbon's body became engorged and what ever beauty the green man had instantly vanished. Vegeta mused that he looked like an ugly frog.

Vegeta sensed that Zarbon's power level had increased exponentially. He could fight back…or he could let Zarbon beat him close to death in order to gain the power increase he receives when he recovers from an injury.

That power increase may just be enough for him to go Super Saiyan.

"My power is a lot higher in this form, prepare to die Vegeta." Zarbon growled.

"Didn't Frieza say NOT to kill us, because he needs our help. Imagine Frieza's reaction when you tell him you've killed his favorite pet monkey." Vegeta reminded the frog man, who scowled.

"He didn't say I couldn't beat you near death." Zarbon smirked.

Zarbon rushed forward, but this time he punched Vegeta in the face, causing him to fly back and hit an ajissa tree. Vegeta fell to his knees and tried to stand up, but was kicked up into the air. Zarbon went above Vegeta and hit his back, knocking him into the ground hardly. Vegeta struggled to get to his feet but Zarbon placed his foot on the saiyan's head, forcing him to stay on the ground. The green man powered up a ki blast and shot it at the man at his feet. Zarbon jumped back from the still man and returned to normal.

"You were a fool to think you could beat me Vegeta. Now you can rot on this miserable planet." Zarbon said as he flipped his braid over is shoulder and fixed his bangs.

Zarbon flew off in Frieza's direction and reached his ship. He found the tyrant in his chamber and he bowed down to the lizard.

"Lord Frieza…I've taken care of Vegeta sir." Zarbon informed the tyrant.

"What!? I specifically said to leave him alive, you fool. I know he lying to me, there is another reason he's here on Namek…it's surely not to help me with my wish…I want to learn the real reason he's here." Frieza yelled at his right hand man.

"I'm…I'm sorry my lord…" Zarbon hoped that Frieza wouldn't kill him as well.

"Go. Get. Me. The. Monkey's body." Frieza spat at him between gritted teeth.

"Yes my lord." Zarbon bowed once again before taking off.

"I will learn the reason you are here Vegeta, and once I do I'll make sure you suffer." Frieza chuckled to himself.

Zarbon reached the place he had left the dying saiyan and felt for a pulse.

"Good…at least you managed to survive this long…maybe then Frieza won't be mad at me…" Zarbon said to the unconscious saiyan before picking up the limp body and flying back to Frieza's ship.

Once he got to the ship he placed the injured saiyan into a rejuvenation tank. He stared at the shorter man as the liquid filled the tank and surrounded the saiyan.

"Appule…" Zarbon looked to the short purple alien in the room, "…watch over Vegeta will you? I'm going to report to lord Frieza."

"Alright Zarbon." Appule turned to the tank and looked at the saiyan inside.

Zarbon left the room to talk to Frieza.

"Stupid monkey…I don't see why Frieza keeps you around…I think he should just get rid of you…or put you in a zoo or something." Appule said as he shook his head.

After thirty minutes had passed, Appule returned to the tank to check on Vegeta's vitals. Seeing he was stable, he turned to leave, but he took one last look at the saiyan.

To the purple alien's surprise, he was met with two onyx orbs staring back at him. The saiyan raised his hand and powered up a ki blast and before Appule could even yell for help, he fell to the ground, a hole through his chest and lifeless.

"Hmm…now how would I get Frieza's dragon balls?" Vegeta thought quickly trying to formulate a plan. He knew Frieza and Zarbon would be there any minute since they would have heard the explosion.

He quickly shot a hole in the side of the ship and ran into the hallway and hid waiting for both Frieza and Zarbon to come and investigate. As soon as they ran into the room and came up with the conclusion that Vegeta had taken off, Vegeta ran to Frieza's chamber and smirked when he found the five orange orbs.

"Ahh…the dragon balls…hmm…now how do I get them out of here?" Vegeta thought to himself…he noticed that Zarbon had been sent outside the ship to look for him. Vegeta smirked and powered up a ki blast.

"Hey Frieza! I'm still in the ship!" Vegeta yelled down the corridor catching the attention of both the aliens looking for him. Vegeta sent the ki blast down the hall and it hit the engine, destroying it.

He could sense Frieza and Zarbon coming, but he smirked once he noticed they had to stop because of the flames. Vegeta shot the window and picked up on of the five orange balls. He threw it out the window and picked up the next one. He did this until all five of them were out and he jumped out after them. He slipped into the water and out of Frieza's grasp.

He chuckled when he heard the muffled sounds of Zarbon being yelled at. He swan to where he figured the dragon balls had landed and laughed when he saw them lined up.

"Well, now to collect them and find the others." Vegeta smirked. He gathered the five and hid them in an outcropping. He sensed the energy signals of the others and took off in their direction.

"Well that make two now." Bulma said happily as she held up their second dragon ball.

"Yeah…now we need the five that Frieza has…" Nappa pointed out ruining Bulma's happy mood.

"I was just trying to be optimistic Nappa…" Bulma said coldly, as she pulled out her dragon radar. "Hey guys…the five dragon balls were moved…" Bulma said as the others gathered around her to look.

"You're right Bulma…what does that mean?" Goku asked and she shook her head.

"Vegeta's coming!" Gohan said looking in the direction the saiyan was coming.

Vegeta lands in front of them and Bulma runs over to him, throwing her arms around him almost knocking him over in surprise.

"We've got two dragon balls now." Bulma informed him, the light in her eyes back, happy to see him.

"Really? Well, I've got five." Vegeta smirks when he sees the shocked looks on all their faces.

"Wha…but how? Weren't they Frieza's?" Bulma asks him.

"They were, but I took them." Vegeta informs her.

"So…so that means we have all seven dragon balls!" Bulma yells excitedly.

"I'm glad that you can count Bulma." Vegeta snickers as she hits him playfully.

"Uhh…hey Vegeta…Zarbon's coming." Nappa said to his prince giving him a worried look.

"Let that toad come. I'll destroy him, and Frieza's after him." Vegeta told Nappa whose eyes widened in shock.

"But…but Vegeta…Frieza is way too powerful. You've never stood a chance against him." Nappa stuttered.

"He was, but once I become a super saiyan then Frieza will receive all the pain he's inflicted on me." Vegeta said cockily.

"Super saiyan? Are you sure prince? I mean if anyone has the ability to turn into one it'll be you…but we shouldn't take any unnecessary risks…" Nappa tried to reason with his prince.

"Do you doubt me Nappa?" Vegeta glared at him who shook his head.

"I…I just don't want you to die my prince." Nappa said sincerely.

"I agree with Nappa." Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye and he saw the worried look she gave him.

"I need to kill Frieza otherwise he'll come to earth and kill everyone there. I don't want you to go through the hell that he's put us through." Vegeta looked her in the eye and remembered the first time he had met her.

At first she had been afraid of him, but when he went to leave she stopped him. She didn't know why she had at the time…but they left the shack and talked. It was then that he had fallen for her, the beautiful blue haired angel that had changed his life. He had started to give up on ever defeating Frieza, but she had given him the inspiration to end the tyrant's life, and he was going to kill Frieza…even if it meant sacrificing his own life in order to save the thousands of others that Frieza tortured daily.

"You don't need to always be putting your life on the line though. We're all here with you Vegeta. We can help you defeat Frieza if only you'd let us." Bulma pleaded with him, resting her hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. She was reminded when they had first met and smiled.

He's changed so much. He came to earth to kill them all, but somehow it seemed he fell for her and her for him. She managed to convince him to spare her friend's lives, but in the end it was his comrade that had killed her friends. Even Nappa had changed, he was a fun loving man who was loyal to his prince. She would do anything to keep the saiyan prince within her grasp…even if it meant dying with him.

"Aww…how sweet. The monkey prince has fallen in love with the blue haired woman. Is she an earthling Vegeta?" Zarbon had landed and saw the exchange between the two.

Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma to shield her from the green man.

"You were a fool to heal me Zarbon after you beat me to a near death state. Once saiyans heal, their power increases, the more fatal the wound, the more power we gain." Vegeta smirked at the shocked alien.

"Hmph…I'm still stronger than you Vegeta. I must hurry though, Frieza's given me an hour to capture you and I must be getting back soon." As soon as Zarbon finished talking, he transformed and Vegeta heard Bulma squeak in surprise behind him.

"Nappa, take Bulma and collect the other dragon balls." Vegeta ordered his comrade.

"Yes Vegeta." Nappa grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to cry out indignantly. Nappa flew off to where he saw the dragon balls on the radar.

"Ready Zarbon?" Vegeta taunted the green skinned man, who scowled at him.

Goku and Gohan watched as Vegeta and Zarbon flew at each other and started throwing punches. They saw that Vegeta easily overpowered Zarbon and he was just toying with Zarbon.

Nappa landed once he saw the dragon balls and landed, putting Bulma on the ground. He picked up two dragon balls and handed them to Bulma who grabbed them. He grabbed the other three and looked at Bulma.

"You're going to have to hang on." Nappa said causing her to glare at him.

"I don't like being carried like that." Bulma said sticking her nose into the air.

"I want to see Vegeta's fight…" He moved towards Bulma and put a dragon ball down and threw her over his shoulder and picked the dragon ball up again. He took to the air and Bulma scream. She held on as tightly as she could with two dragon balls in her grasp.

He returned to where Vegeta and the others were and Nappa was relieved to see Zarbon hadn't been killed yet.

"We haven't missed the best part." Nappa said as Bulma slid off his shoulder and dropped the dragon balls. She kicked his shin which only succeeded in Bulma hurting her foot.

Zarbon noticed their return and decided to change his tactic. He couldn't overpower Vegeta strength wise, but if he had a hostage…

Zarbon rushed towards Bulma who froze in fear, but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed his braid.

Vegeta threw him to the ground and allowed him to stand. As soon as Zarbon was on his feet Vegeta punched Zarbon in the gut. Zarbon doubled over in pain and grabbed Vegeta's head.

"P…Please Vegeta…I…We could team up and defeat Frieza together…just…please don't kill me…" Zarbon begged.

"You ruined whatever second chance you had when you tried going after my woman." Vegeta told the man coldly. Bulma blushed when she heard Vegeta call her his.

Vegeta shot a ki blast through the desperate man, killing him instantly. Bulma squeaked in surprise and buried her face into Nappa (who was the closest to her at the moment) in order to hide from the fact that Vegeta had just murdered the green man.

Vegeta heard Bulma's fear laced squeal and turned to look at her. He saw her trying to hide from…him possibly…

He walked over to her and moved to put his hand on her shoulder, but he stopped when he noticed his blood stained gloves. He scowled and removed them, then rested his hand on her shoulder. Her head jerked up to look at who touched her and she saw Vegeta.

She hesitated for a moment, before running over to him and burying her face into his neck.

"Did you have to kill him Vegeta?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

"Probably not…but…I've been ill-treated by him and he'd just go back to his precious 'lord Frieza' anyways…" Vegeta tried to explain, but realized his excuse was rather weak.

She pondered his words for a moment before nodding and resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her body against his, not wanting to ever lose her. He tilted his head to the side so his cheek was against her hair and just enjoyed her presence.

Goku watched his best friend and his saiyan "friend" and thought how perfect they were together. They were stubborn, hot-tempered, dedicated, selfish, and both were lonely. He was just happy to see his oldest friend in the arms of someone that wouldn't hurt her. Sure, she had Yamcha…but he wasn't always as loyal as he said he was.

"Well…we have all seven dragon balls now! Now we can wish our friends back to life!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Yay! So dad…who are we going to wish back first?" Gohan asked his dad.

"Hmm…probably Piccolo, so we can get the earth dragon balls back." Goku said.

"Who else will we bring back?" Gohan asked, since they had three others to bring back, not to mention the city that Nappa had destroyed when they first arrived and the Namekians that Frieza had killed.

"Well…we could…we could wish back everyone that Frieza killed." Goku suggested.

"Frieza had help killing most of them." Nappa informed Goku.

"Well…maybe wish back everyone that Frieza and his men killed?" Goku suggested again.

"Yeah…well…that would still leave that city I destroyed…" Nappa looked at the Bardock look alike apologetically.

"Hmm…We could use the third wish to bring back them and use Shenron to wish back the rest of our friends…" Goku suggested once again.

"That could work…but how long does it take for the dragon balls to recharge?" Nappa asked.

Goku sighed, "One year…"

"Which is?" Vegeta asked, which received a confused look from Goku.

"One year." Goku said as if Vegeta was crazy. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How many days is your earth year Kakarot?" Vegeta asked the saiyan from earth.

Goku looked at Bulma to help him answer this question.

"365 days." Bulma tells Vegeta who nods.

"That's a long time to wait…" Nappa commented.

"Yes…that's a total of 1095 days." Bulma said realizing how long it would take to revive all of their friends.

A small Namekian whom Goku, Gohan, Bulma, and Nappa had met when they had received the dragon ball from Guru finally stepped forward.

"Umm…there is a problem with your plan…" Dende said hoping they wouldn't get angry.

"What's the problem?" Gohan asked Dende.

"Porunga can only revive one person at a time." Dende informed them.

"Well…there goes our plan. First we revive Piccolo…then…who?" Goku asked the others.

"Well…maybe we should take care of Frieza before we make our other wishes." Nappa suggested, worried that Vegeta or one of the others would perish at Frieza's hand.

"We could wait I guess." Goku said.

"Good, so I say we should go and kick Frieza's ass now." Vegeta smirked more than ready to kill the evil tyrant.

Meanwhile, Zarbon's hour had passed and Frieza was starting to wonder what was keeping him.

"My dragon balls are gone. My saiyan is gone. And my patience is gone. I will go and find that traitorous monkey myself and once I do I will make him suffer." Frieza growled before flying out of his ship to look for Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Frieza's on the move!" Nappa said urgently.

"Looks like he's ready to get his ass kicked, I'll have to go and…" Vegeta was stopped when Bulma hit his chest as hard as she could, hurting herself more than her.

"Why must you persist with this foolish idea that you must be the one to kill him? Why can't you saiyans just talk things out like civilized people?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Frieza never listens to us and he isn't going to start anytime soon. Besides I want to repay him for all the pain he had put me through." Vegeta glared back at her, him not being one who takes orders well.

"Why must you live in the past? Forget about Frieza and just come back to earth with me…please?" Bulma begged him.

"No." Vegeta simply stated, but felt kinda guilty when he saw the hurt covering her face.

"Why not!?" She yelled at him furious that he wouldn't consider her feelings. She just wanted him to come back to earth with her so they could have a normal-ish relationship together…but he just wanted to risk his life in a battle against Frieza.

"Why not!? Because he was the one who killed my race! Nappa, Kakarot, his brat and I are the only saiyans alive! He murdered everyone! My father, Kakarot's father, Nappa's mate and cub, he was the reason my mother was sent away. And you want me to forget and forgive him!?" Vegeta yelled at her, and she started to sob into her hands, not wanting him to be angry with her anymore.

"I'm going to fight Frieza whether you like it or not." Vegeta said, his voice quieter than before.

"Well fine then. If you want to go and die just so you can get revenge then fine. Just do us a favor and go and die already." She yelled at him, tears running down her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned and flew off in the direction Frieza was heading.

He didn't show it…but her statement had hurt him…he didn't realize that he had hurt her so much.

He had to put his and Bulma's argument behind him for now, right now he had to focus on his upcoming battle with Frieza.

Bulma watched as Vegeta disappeared from sight, and she fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

If he really did die then her last words to him would have been telling him to die…

She hadn't meant her words of course…but she didn't want him to die thinking she hated him.

She had to find a way to apologize.

* * *

A/N: So…this chapter was a lot longer than my others…I understand if this chapter wasn't as exciting as the other four…but I needed to get Zarbon's and Dodoria's deaths over with and show that the tension on Namek is increasing (shown by Bulma's and Vegeta's fights).

As I said at the top, so far I'm going to the Buu saga unless more people vote otherwise. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and I do apologize that they were Ooc…but love makes people do strange things and I prefer Vegeta this way, I always hate how in almost every fanfics Vegeta calls Bulma woman when he doesn't even really call her that much in the actual series.

Please review and I'll try to respond as soon as I can…

~MellowDragon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel really bad that I haven't updated for a long time…so far my junior year of high school is kicking my butt…I'll try to update sooner but I try to rotate my updates between my three fanfics though…I should be finishing two of them within the next month so I should be able to focus on this one. Unless reviews say otherwise I'll go to the Buu saga and I may create a sequel in the GT saga.

* * *

Bulma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She had to find a way to apologize to Vegeta before he fought with Frieza.

"Goku…can you take me where Vegeta is?" She asked him.

"Bulma…I don't think that's a good idea…" He told her scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well…don't you want to help Vegeta fight Frieza?" She tried to convince the saiyan to go to where her lover is.

"Yeah…but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there…" Goku tried to reason with her.

"I promise to stay out of the way." She told him.

"Okay…I guess." He conceded.

Vegeta stopped right in front of the tyrant himself, who stopped in surprise.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?" The lizard man questioned the saiyan prince.

"Squashing a troublesome lizard." Vegeta stated.

"W…wha?! You defiant monkey. I'll kill you for your treachery."

I'd love to see you try." Vegeta taunted, causing Frieza to growl in annoyance.

"Vegeta!" Frieza and Vegeta turned to see the new arrivals. Goku was carrying Bulma and Gohan and Nappa were right behind him.

"What are you fools doing here?" Vegeta growled while glaring at them. The four of them reached the ground, where Vegeta and Frieza were currently facing off. Bulma stepped forwards slightly and Vegeta turned his attention to her, his glare never leaving his face.

"I…I wanted to apologize for what I said…I didn't mean it…" She said, hoping for his forgiveness. Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Frieza.

"Did my pet monkey find a blind and stupid female that he tricked into liking him?" The tyrant taunted in his own amusement.

"I'm not stupid or blind you bas…" Bulma started to retort but Nappa cut her off by grabbing her and flying farther away from the evil lizard.

"I'm sorry but Frieza would have killed you if you had stayed there…You'll be safer here." Nappa quickly explained before heading back to his prince.

"Why am I always being left alone?" Bulma questioned herself before shaking her head and turning her attention to Vegeta.

"Did he forgive me? …or does he still hate me?" She sighed and tried to focus on the two that were going to fight soon.

Vegeta turned to the other three, "You three had better stay out of my fight or I will kill you myself, understand?" Vegeta shouted at the others, who had bewildered looks.

"B…but Prince…you can't beat Frieza by yourself…" Nappa stuttered but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Nappa…are you disobeying a direct order from your prince?" Vegeta asked menacingly. Nappa shook his head in defeat.

"I'm getting tired of your antics Vegeta…why don't we just end this foolish fight now." Frieza said nonchalantly.

"I agree." With that the saiyan prince and the prince of the ice-jins began their final fight.

Punches and kicks are thrown in every direction and ki blasts are shot and deflected.

Gohan, Goku, and Nappa have an easy time keeping track of the two and can see their every move.

Bulma on the other hand lost them instantly. She looks at the others and sees them looking to the north, so she follows their gaze and still can't find them. She easily grows frustrated and starts to panic, not knowing how Vegeta is doing.

"Damn it…where the hell are they?" She starts to look around frantically, but just can't find them.

Vegeta throws a punch at Frieza's face, who barely dodges and returns the punch, Vegeta jumps back and wipes blood from his chin and smirks.

"Why don't you stop messing around Frieza." Vegeta tells the tyrant who smiles without any humor in the simple act.

"I don't know what you mean Vegeta." Frieza says coyly, his menacing smile still on his face.

"Suit yourself." Vegeta grunts before rushing back into the fight. Frieza and Vegeta return to their fight.

Suddenly Frieza pauses in the middle of the fight and looks to be distracted by something. Vegeta notices the lapse of attention and powers up and slams his hands into the tyrants back, sending him down to the ground, creating a crater in the process.

Frieza gets out of the hole in the ground and glares at the saiyan, but smirks and wipes blood from his face. They return to throwing blows, neither of them noticing the discomfort of the target of Frieza's distraction.

Bulma had finally found the two when they stopped the fight for a moment, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She lost them briefly when they returned to the fight, though she found Frieza shortly afterwards. He had stopped in the middle of the fight and his eyes locked with hers for what seemed like a lifetime. Her blood seemed to freeze in that moment and was still in the process of thawing.

"Maybe he was looking at something else…maybe I'm just being paranoid…" she whispers to herself, trying to convince herself that she was just being paranoid.

…but she knew that she was wrong and Frieza **had** been looking at her.

She shakes her head and tells herself to focus on the battle between the two princes…but finds in increasingly difficult.

Vegeta lands after Frieza managed to land a blow and Frieza follows him.

"Why don't you stop fighting like a wimp and start fighting like a warrior Frieza." Vegeta taunts, increasing Frieza's anger.

"Fine I will." Frieza concedes. Frieza starts to power up and his power just seems to never end.

Gohan, Goku, and Nappa are closer to the battle than Bulma, but are frustrated that they can't help the saiyan prince. They have a feeling that Frieza isn't going to screw around any longer.

"I hope you know what you're doing Vegeta…" Goku mutters to himself before refocusing on the transforming lizard.

Frieza's power easily overcomes any of the saiyans' and dust and ki start to obscure him. Soon they lose sight of Frieza, but they can still feel the ki rising.

"This…isn't good…" Goku says aloud, Nappa and Gohan agreed with him.

Vegeta watched as the ice-jinn was surrounded and started to dread what was to come. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing thoughts. He thought back to one of his happiest moments, the moment he met Bulma. She gave him a purpose to live, a purpose to survive this battle. He knew he needed to kill Frieza in order to protect her.

He opened his eyes and noticed the barrier blocking his view of Frieza was dissipating. He squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

"I need to do this…if not for myself…for Bulma." He thought to himself as he regained his view on the tyrant.

Frieza was smaller in stature, and was mostly pure white except for a few patches of purple that the sun reflected off. His armor he had been wearing was gone and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

Vegeta senses the tyrant's vast power level and realized Frieza's power was a lot higher than his own was. He didn't let that faze him too much and rushed at the newly transformed alien. Vegeta started to throw punches at his master, who dodged each one with no problem at all.

The other saiyans watched as Vegeta tried to hit Frieza, but they all noticed that Frieza was way faster than the saiyan prince.

"Can't we help him dad?" Gohan asked looking at his father hopefully.

"Vegeta threatened us saying if he helped him he would kill us himself." Goku said, shaking his head regretfully.

"Damn it. I wish prince Vegeta wasn't so damn stubborn." Nappa muttered mostly to himself.

Bulma watched in horror as Vegeta started to fight the transformed Frieza, even though she couldn't sense energy levels like the others, she knew that Frieza overpowered Vegeta. She started to breathe deeply trying to calm herself, praying to Kami to keep Vegeta safe.

As Vegeta is fighting his ex-master, he stops and jumps away from him.

"Grr…he's just toying with me. He hasn't even thrown a punch or a kick, and his power level certainly doesn't match mine." Vegeta thinks to himself, staring down his master.

Suddenly Frieza fazes away and Vegeta loses him, he starts to search around for him, but before he could locate him, he appears behind him and wraps his tail around the saiyan's neck. Vegeta grabs a section of the tail and tries to pry it away from his throat so he can breathe. Frieza, in response, thrust his fist into the small of the saiyan's back. Vegeta moaned in pain which only made Frieza continue to strike the young prince.

After a few more blows, Vegeta coughed up blood and started to feel lightheaded. His struggling weakened and his arms dropped to his side. He was starting to lose faith.

Bulma watched on in terror, she wanted him to break the lizard's grasp and beat him to a pulp…

…her heart fell when his arms dropped to his side in a sign of defeat.

Her eyes filled with tears, thinking she would lose him if something didn't stop Frieza from suffocating him to death.

Vegeta closed his eyes and started to hope that Frieza wouldn't hurt Bulma if he were to die…which right now it was very likely he was going to perish at the tyrant's filthy hands.

Suddenly he felt the pressure around his neck loosen and then disappear entirely. He fell to the ground and tried to regain oxygen into his lungs. He gasped for air and managed to regain enough to look up at Frieza, who had a smirk on his face.

"You know what I hate more than monkeys Vegeta?" Frieza asked him and being as he was still light headed shook his head, not knowing. "Weaklings." Frieza states and shoots a ki blast at the saiyans. Vegeta moves to the side and dodges the blast easily.

"Ha…you fool. You have terrible aim." Vegeta taunts the lizard.

"I wasn't aiming at you Vegeta." Frieza states, grinning maliciously.

Vegeta suddenly hears a pained scream and turns to the source…

…but deep down, he already knows who it is…

He hastily flew over to the falling woman and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bulma!" Vegeta calls out to her panicking. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles weakly at him.

"V…Vegeta…" she coughs out weakly.

"Don't talk…save your energy…" Vegeta told her and her eyes started to flutter closed.

"Bulma…don't die…please." He begs her, holding her tightly, but not too tightly. Her breathing starts to slow. He feels every intake of breath she takes and every exhale. Shortly after he had talked, he doesn't feel her chest rise. He pulls back to look at her face.

"Bulma?" Unlike last time, he didn't receive a response. His heart starts to pound.

_"No…no she can't be dead…she can't…" _he thinks to himself, trying frantically to sense her energy, but even though she's in his arms…he couldn't sense the small signal that told him she was still here with him. He rests his forehead on hers and realizes her death was his fault. If he hadn't allowed her to come to Namek…if he hadn't come to earth…if he hadn't fallen for her…she would still be alive.

Vegeta gently laid her body on the ground and brushed some stray hairs from her face. He stood and faced Frieza who had a smug smile on his face. As Bulma's departure finally settled in Vegeta's mind, his anger rose drastically as did his power. Vegeta didn't notice the other saiyans had huddled around the blue-haired woman's lifeless body, he barely noticed Frieza who was still smiling at him, he didn't even notice he was powering up…

…he never even noticed when he ascended.

Goku rushed over to his oldest friend in order to catch her falling body, but was once again beaten there by Vegeta. He watched as the saiyan prince grieved for the woman, and he sensed the energy leave her body as she went to visit King Yenma and hopefully sent to heaven. He was surprised when Vegeta finally laid her body down and stood. Goku stood in fear when Vegeta's anger took over his mind and the saiyan prince had started to power up. Vegeta's energy just seemed to increase more and more…suddenly Vegeta's aura started to change from blue to golden.

His hair started to change along with his hair. Goku looked on in wonder as the first super saiyan in hundreds of years appeared.

Nappa's eyes widened in marvel and pride as the boy he had practically raised on his own, fulfilled his dream.

"So this is a super saiyan…" Nappa muttered and glanced at his former master. Frieza's face had a look of pure terror on his face and Nappa smiled. "Now it's your turn to feel the pain you inflicted on the saiyan race. Your reign is over Frieza." Nappa said mostly to himself.

Vegeta focused on Frieza and smirked. "You've taken away everyone that I've ever cared about, now you're going to pay with your life Frieza." Vegeta told Frieza.

Frieza stood still, his mouth agape completely bewildered about Vegeta's sudden change in appearance and strength.

"W…what's happened to you?" Frieza stutters, asking the now chuckling saiyan prince.

"Me? I guess I've changed into your nightmare Frieza." As he finishes talking he disappeared from Frieza's view. Frieza looks around for the saiyan, to no avail. Frieza calms himself slightly and starts looking around loss frantically.

"A super saiyan." Frieza jumps in fear and surprise and whirls around to face Vegeta. Frieza jumps backwards to get away from Vegeta and growls in annoyance.

"What's wrong Frieza? Are you afraid?" Vegeta taunts as he steps forward, for every step Vegeta takes forwards Frieza takes one backwards.

"No! I'm not a coward! You should be the one who's afraid!" Frieza yells, mostly to convince himself.

"Then let us fight." With that Vegeta and Frieza resumed their fight, this time though Vegeta managed to keep up with Frieza.

Vegeta and Frieza exchange blows and Vegeta manages to catch Frieza's jaw, tossing the tyrant to the ground. Vegeta doesn't allow him to arise and kicks him down to the ground. Vegeta starts to beat Frieza around, never allowing the lizard to get a blow in edgewise.

After awhile Frieza managed to regain his footing and managed to get away from Vegeta. He quickly powers up the most powerful ki blast he could in such a short time and shot it at Vegeta, who dodged it.

"You still have crappy aim Frieza." Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"And again, I wasn't aiming at you Vegeta. This time I was hoping you would dodge, so now in an hour my blast will reach the center of this pathetic planet and then Namek will explode, taking you with it." Frieza laughed proud of himself.

"I'll kill you in less than an hour and escape before." Vegeta said nonchalantly. Frieza curled his lip in frustration.

"Did you hear what Frieza said!?" Goku yelled in surprise, turning to his son and the larger saiyan.

"Yeah…so what are we going to do dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"…Well…we could…" Goku paused to think about what they _could_ do, "…we could summon the dragon and wish for everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth." Goku said happy of his plan.

"That won't work, Kakarot…Frieza will just destroy earth as well." Nappa corrected the younger saiyan.

"Darn…maybe we could wish everyone BUT Frieza to earth." Goku tried again.

"If you do that Kakarot I will kill you myself. Wish everyone but Frieza and myself to Earth." Vegeta yelled at Goku, overhearing their plan and not wanting Frieza to escape his grasp.

"But…Vegeta…we can't leave you on Namek…you'll die." Goku argued with his prince.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said threateningly and Goku lowered his gaze to his feet. "I'll be fine. I'll kill Frieza before the hour is up and find a ship and leave way before the planet is to explode." Vegeta said confidently.

"…fine. I don't like this idea…but if you promise to come back and stay safe…I guess it'll work." Goku sighed, agreeing to the idea, but certainly not approving of it.

Goku, Gohan and Nappa fly a few kilometers away from where Vegeta and Frieza are fighting, where the dragon balls had been left with Dende. Though Goku picks up Bulma's body and brings her with them.

"Dende! Can you summon the dragon? We only have an hour before Namek explodes." Goku explains quickly and the small Namekian looks frightened and upset, but gets over it quickly.

"Sure." Dende turns to the dragon balls and speaks in Namekian, summoning the dragon. The three of them look up to the enormous dragon.

"Wow! He sure is bigger than Shenron…" Goku says in amazement. The dragon says something, but the three saiyans can't translate what he had said.

"He asked what your first wish is." Dende tells the other three.

"First, bring back Piccolo." Goku tells Dende who translates the wish for Porunga. Porunga grants the wish and Dende tells them that Piccolo is back. Gohan and Goku cheer happily.

"What's your second wish?" Dende asks them.

Goku turns to Nappa, "How should we phrase the next wish?" Goku asks the bald saiyan, who shrugs his shoulders. "Well…send everything from Namek to earth…other than Frieza and Vegeta?" Goku tries.

"No…the dragon may take it literally and send all the rocks and water and plants as well." Nappa tells Goku who nods.

"Hey Goku! Can you hear me?" A voice asks.

"Hey! King Kai! How are you?" Goku replies to the voice.

"I'm fine, though I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Popo has summoned Shenron and is wishing everyone who was killed by Frieza and his men back to life." King Kai tells Goku.

"Cool!" Goku exclaims and receives strange looks from the other two. "Mr. Popo is bringing back the Namekians who were killed." Goku explains quickly.

As Nappa and Goku try to figure out a fool proof way to send everyone on Namek to earth other than the two who are fighting, Shenron revives the ones who were killed.

Bulma sits up and looks around. _"Where am I? What happened?" _She wonders to herself. She finds the other three and walks over to them.

"Bulma!" Goku yells joyfully once he sees his friend and runs over to her and hugs her. She looks at the other two who look equally happy to see her, though the one she wanted to see wasn't there.

"Where's Vegeta?" she asks and Goku lets her go.

"He's still fighting Frieza." Nappa informs her.

"Yeah, and we're going to wish everyone on Namek to Earth other than Vegeta and Frieza." Goku blurts out.

"WHAT!? No way! We can't leave Vegeta here. Are you guys crazy?!" Bulma screamed at them, and they all flinched back at her sheer volume. "If Vegeta is staying, then I'm staying." Bulma states, crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her nose into the air.

"NO!" All three of them yell simultaneously. "You can't stay here, you won't survive and Shenron won't be able to revive you again." Goku explains in a quieter volume.

Goku, Gohan and Nappa return to figuring out how to word the next wish right.

_"If they think they can order me around then they don't know who they are messing with." _Bulma growls to herself before walking over to Dende and an angry Porunga.

"So for the next wish, transport everyone on Namek other than Vegeta, Frieza, and me to Earth." Bulma tells Dende, while the others are still working on the wording.

Dende tells Porunga, and Porunga grants the wish, sending everyone but Frieza, Vegeta and Bulma to Earth.

Vegeta's and Frieza's fight rages on and they are both starting to tire. Frieza is starting to get impatient and decides he needs to do something in order to end the battle.

"So…you stupid monkey…too bad you won't be able to see that blue-haired female once you die…unless it's a sin to love a stupid monkey such as yourself." Frieza taunted Vegeta, sending the grieving saiyan into an almost blind rage.

Vegeta powers up and rushes at the unsuspecting Frieza. He strikes Frieza across his jaw, sending the tyrant into a boulder. He fires a strong ki blast and it goes right through Frieza's gut, forcing him to his knees. Vegeta moves over to Frieza, who looks up to Vegeta for the first time in his life. Vegeta grabs Frieza's head and twists it off and blasts the remainder of his former master's body into oblivion. He drops the lifeless head and takes a step back and nearly collapses due to fatigue.

He glances around him and calculates he has about fourteen minutes before Namek exploded. He decides to search for any stragglers and doesn't find anyone.

"Seems like they're all gon…wait…there's one. I thought Kakarot wished everyone to earth though…?" Vegeta flies over to the energy signal and is surprised to see Bulma. He lands and Bulma screams before recognizing him.

"Vegeta!" She says happily and runs over to him, though before she could wrap her arms around his neck he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and takes off towards the ship they arrived on Namek on. He lands in front of the ship and runs inside. He drops her unceremoniously on the ground and goes to the ships controls.

Bulma stands up and rubs her sore butt. She looks over to Vegeta who is frantically typing on the ships dashboard, most likely in order to start the ship. She glares at him, trying to bore a hole in his head with her staring. The ship suddenly jerks and she falls onto her butt again. The ship takes off and she grabs onto a chair close by to stabilize herself. She glances out the window and sees they are in outer space. She stands and wobbles over to the window and looks out just in time to see Namek explode. She closes her eyes and turns away from the sight.

Vegeta, after getting them away from the dying planet, relaxes and turns to look at Bulma. He cocks his eyebrow in confusion when he notices she is closing her eyes and turning slightly away from the window. He stands and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, and in response, she wraps her arms around his neck, visibly relaxing in his embrace.

Back on earth, Goku looks around in confusion. "I didn't tell Dende to wish us back yet…" He tries to sense his friend's power and finds them all other than Vegeta…and Bulma.

He starts to panic and tries again to no avail.

"King Kai! Can you sense Bulma's energy? I can't find her." Goku frantically asked the Kai.

"Yeah, hang on a moment…found her! She and Vegeta managed to get away from Namek and it seems like Frieza is dead as well." King Kai tells the slightly calmer saiyan.

"Good…wait…you said Frieza's dead!?" Goku asked incredulously.

"Yep." King Kai reassured him.

"Hey everyone," Goku yells gathering the attention of everyone, "Frieza's dead!" He yells to them and everyone gives out a yell of success.

"Hey Kakarot…what are you going to do with all the Namekians?" Nappa asks the happy man, who changes into a troubled man once again.

"Ugh…I didn't think about that…" Goku looks up to the sky to think about what he could do.

"Hey dad! There's a ship landing." Gohan says pointing to the large yellow ship.

The ship lands and the door opens, revealing Chichi, who runs off the ship and scoops Gohan into her arms and squeezes him with all the love she hasn't been able to show him in the past month and a half.

"Oh my baby is back. Are you hurt Gohan?" She asks, searching her baby for any signs of injury.

"No mom…I'm fine." He tells her, attempting to get away from her iron grip.

Dr. Briefs steps off the ship and locates Goku.

"Hey Goku my boy, how's everything here?" the old scientist asks the young alien.

"Uhh…well things could be better…" Goku replies truthfully.

"And why's that?" Dr. Briefs questioned the panicking saiyan.

"Uhh…well I have no idea where the Namekians can stay until we can wish them to a new home…and Bulma's still in space with Vegeta…" Goku mutters the last statement so Dr. Briefs could barely hear him.

"Well, the Namekians can stay at Capsule Corp. and as long as Bulma is with Vegeta I'm sure she'll be fine." Dr. Briefs reassures him.

"Cool. Sounds good to me then." Goku says before going over to Chichi.

Bulma pulls back slightly from Vegeta, in order to look at his face.

"I'm so happy that I get to see you again. It was so lonely in heaven." Bulma tells him, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry Bulma. All that matters is you're here now and you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Vegeta says, wiping the tears away from her face.

"You're right." She whispers and rests her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly she feels him put more of his weight on her and soon it becomes to much and she pulls back to look at him.

He had fallen asleep.

Suddenly he jerks awake and looks at her surprised.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been awhile since we could actually get a good night sleep without worrying about aliens trying to kill us." She says and chuckles.

"I'm an alien remember?" He says and starts to walk towards a bedroom.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't kill me." She says confidently.

He stops and turns to face her. "You want to bet on that earth girl?" he asks, smirking and starts to stalk towards her.

"Yes, I actually would." She steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him and feels him embrace her back and they deepen the kiss. Soon he picks her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He brings her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed.

It isn't until about an hour later that the couple actually falls asleep due to exhaustion.

Frieza was gone, Vegeta and Nappa were finally free from the tyrant's reign. They thought that maybe they could live a peaceful life from now on…but unknown to them, the trouble was just starting up. Though the future didn't hold only bad times, they held miracles and many good times for everyone. But for now, the two were content falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took a lot longer to type thanks to school and major writers block. I've gotten back into the swing of things (hopefully) and should be getting chapters up sooner. I hope this chapter made sense and didn't disgust you while reading it. I think this chapter just isn't as good as the other chapters…

I realize that Frieza's death was really quick, but I can't write fight scenes without being redundant and I just wanted to finish this chapter and update it. I hope I don't have to say that they are out of character anymore and say that I don't want people to tell me they are…

As I said at the beginning, I'm thinking about going all the way through the Buu saga and I may write a sequel for the GT saga depending on the reviewers.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers (I'm so excited to have a fanfic with fifty reviews) and I apologize for not updating as often as I used to.

~MellowDragon


End file.
